Pentróm
by Pyb World
Summary: Las manzanas pertenecen a quienes batallan por ellas, el número es un contador, y la enfermedad no es mortal, pero se deleita con tu mente. La destruye, quema y separa. Si te contagias, llorarás, amarás y confiarás. AU. Apple Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**¡Advertencia!:** Un mundo donde aparecen "humanos" y tienen un número en la muñeca que indica las vidas que les quedan. Este número puede cambiar si comen una manzana. En otras palabras, si comen una manzana que tiene un cinco y ellos en su mano tienen un uno, quiere decir que al comérsela tendrán un seis, lo que representa su vida. También aparecen parejas como Estados UnidosXInglaterra (pareja), AustriaXHungría (pareja), AlemaniaXItalia (amigos), entre otros.

* * *

**Pentróm**

* * *

Estados Unidos miró con preocupación el uno en del dorso de su mano derecha. A pesar de que ha tratado de borrarlo poniendo sobre su mano esas sustancias químicas que le han desfigurado un poco la piel, el número en negro sigue pintado con la misma claridad increíble. Refunfuñando, se la envuelve con un jirón de tela del mismo color.

Hace menos de una semana tenía cuatro vidas en su poder, pero para su propia sorpresa se las ha arreglado para quedar en una.

No es como que él fuera descuidado y no le importara su bien estar. Morir bajo las garras de un león como consecuencia de estar buscando la fresca sombra que un arbusto puede ofrecer, no fue porque estuviera distraído. Al menos había sido una muerte rápida y gentil. Y era mejor que perder su cuarta vida con Rusia, quien lo había logrado capturar a Estados Unidos cuando fue a buscar una manzana cinco al árbol solitario.

A ese tipo le gusta torturar.

Su segunda vida se le desvaneció por meterse en un pantano movedizo. Es sorprendente como el cuerpo se hundía más rápido dependiendo de la movilidad.

Ahora necesita una manzana, urgente, aunque sea de esas que tienen un uno café grabado en la piel roja. Dos vidas por lo menos no le deja al filo de la muerte como el uno.

—Así que una vida y adiós Estados Unidos. Al igual que ayer y anteayer.

Se detuvo cuando sintió algo en su gaznate y miró a Inglaterra, quien con objeto punzante en mano, apuntaba a su cuello. El metal del arma es fría como la nieve y hace que Estados Unidos sienta un pequeño escalofrío bajándole la vertebra.

—Ten cuidado con quién usas esa cosa. Casi me cortas.

Irrazonablemente, a pesar de haber visto incontable veces a Inglaterra matar a otros humanos a sangre fría por una manzana, no le tiene miedo. Pero es solo porque mantienen un pasado juntos que el resto no tienen. Humanos como ellos, dejados a la deriva en este mundo enorme, no nacen como las otras criaturas vivas de la tierra, simplemente aparecen. El destino decidió que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se crearan el mismo día en las mismas tierras.

Inglaterra quitó su arma y la guardó colgándola en su espalda de donde pendía una tira café.

—Y tu deberías de hacerte una. Los puños no podrán protegerte por siempre.

Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros. Se frotó la parte del cuello donde antes había estado el arma blanca de Inglaterra. El frío aún persistía.

—Las espadas no son lo mío —replicó—. Estoy bien con los golpes.

El otro rubio sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que echaba aire con egocentrismo.

—Eso no es lo que dice tu mano.

—Que bueno que puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo con voz cantarina.

Fue placentero crecer junto a Inglaterra, entender ese complejo e irracional mundo de pocos humanos que querían matarlos por ser presas fáciles y pequeñas. Si un niño llegaba a crecer, se volvería en uno más en la batalla por las manzanas. Que éstos aparecieran ya era extraño, y que aparecieran dos, como lo hicieron Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, fue para todos significado de malas noticias.

Ellos tuvieron la ventaja y desgracia de haber estado siempre el uno para el otro, protegiéndose, resguardándose del frío mutuamente y repartiendo las manzanas que juntos lograron arrebatar a otros como Francia y España. Inglaterra siempre fue el inteligente y él era el fuerte, y juntos fueron casi imparables. Obviamente no todo pudo ser rosas y felicidad. En su adolescencia Estados Unidos comenzó a crecer demasiado rápido, pasando de ser el chico alegre a un joven amargado, y aunque esa fase no sería a largo plazo, duró lo suficiente para que él e Inglaterra empezaran a apartarse. No buscaban manzanas juntos y ya no les importaba si otro perdía una vida. Y así paulatinamente hasta que empezaron a luchar entre ellos por vidas y terminaron enredándose en una relación que Estados Unidos no podía comprender del todo.

Incluso podía ver de vez en cuando el rencor en los iris verdes de Inglaterra, incluso cuando éste trataba de ocultarlo cuando se encontraban. O por lo menos eso creía que era lo que reflejaban sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de matarlo por una manzana.

—¿Quieres comer en mi hogar? Tengo carne elefante fresca.

Inglaterra alzó ambas cejas a la vez que lo miró con desconfianza.

—Iba a invitarte, también.

Estados Unidos rió.

—Que malo eres —gimió juguetón. La sonrisa era casi imposible de reprimir—, te he invitado a comer y en cambio me quieres envenenar. Por lo menos me podrías haber ofrecido una manzana dos.

—¿¡Qué...?

Estados Unidos corrió para salvar su única vida.

* * *

No tiene idea de quién fue el responsable de las reglas de la comunidad, pero una de éstas dice que tener un compañero o incluso tener una relación amorosa entre humanos es similar a maldecirse a uno mismo o ir con voluntad al infierno. Está restringido. Estados Unidos, inocente como fue en su infancia, al principio no comprendió, siendo que él e Inglaterra siempre iban juntos y ninguno de los dos sentía como si estuvieran malditos.

Resultó ser obvio.

La respuesta se le reveló en la forma de una manzana con una mordida.

Negar el querer comer y probar el suculento sabor de una manzana, independiente de su número, era ser suicida. Probar esa manzana contenía el significado de la vida, y al morderla se podía sentir como todas las luchas, peleas y muertes valieran la pena. No existía las cosas negativas. Entonces te dabas cuenta de la importancia de estar vivo, y, en caso de ser lo contrario, no se podría ser más desafortunado. Así que todos querían las manzanas, porque la revelación de comer una era adictiva y pasar mucho tiempo sin ellas volvería loco a cualquier humano.

En resultado, todos amaban su vida y lo demostraban luchando constantemente por conseguir la fuente de la existencia.

Pero Italia y Alemania tienen una ideología diferente. Para ellos dos, las reglas tácitas no eran más que rumores del oleaje.

Las manzanas sueles aparecer de forma aleatoria en el _árbol solitario_, algunas veces se puede encontrar una sin necesidad de luchar contra otro humano, pero es casi imposible. Los frutos cuando aparecían desprendían un aura débil que alarmaba a todos los que estuvieran cerca. Ese mismo sentimiento de cosquilleo en las palmas sintió Estados Unidos un día cuando paseaba por el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad abandonada. De forma impulsiva entró a la ciudad corriendo con el anhelo de encontrar abandonado el páramo que rodeaba al _árbol solitario_.

Fue cuando los vio.

Habían hecho un campamento juntos. Mantas en el piso, una fogata y la comida burbujeando en el caldo. Se encontraban uno al lado del otro, codo con codo, apoyados contra un gran pedazo de hormigón mientras comían algún líquido marrón. Italia sonrió alegremente mientras gesticulaba con los brazos y dialogaba con Alemania cosas que Estados Unidos desde su posición detrás de los escombros al otro lado del área, no podía escuchar. En un principio creyó que se trataba de una alianza breve, como la de él e Inglaterra, pero esos dos parecían rodeados por una atmósfera que no solía ser común.

Con la curiosidad comiéndolo vivo, los miró por un par de minutos hasta que se despistó con la manzana que brillaba en el árbol solitario. Y cuando Alemania terminó su plato se levantó y sacó el fruto de la rama en la que colgaba. En su mano sin guantes Estados Unidos advirtió el dieciocho negro. Limpió la manzana en un cubo de agua potable cercano y, para desconcierto de Estados Unidos, se la ofreció a Italia. El número de este último siendo desconocido para él.

No lo entendía. Rechazar la manzana es sinónimo de muerte.

O eran tontos y esos tipos odiaban la vida. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran satisfactorias.

* * *

Hay una nueva manzana en el árbol solitario, y para estupefacción del propio Estados Unidos en su mano se refleja un hermoso dos. Lo ha tenido por casi una semana y es imposible para él haber llegado a más que eso. Le hace sentirse como un adulto, a pesar de que se les llama de esa forma a los que tienen un número superior a veinte vidas.

Y lo seguiría cuidando de no ser porque la manzana nueve a unos metros de distancia y de Canadá e Inglaterra que se encuentran cerca de ella, mirándose mutuamente sin parpadear y ambos con postura defensiva. Podría acercarse discretamente al árbol y robar la manzana pero todo se va a la mierda, porque en cuanto da un paso los dos humanos se giran para mirarlo.

El parecido entre él y Canadá es desconcertante. Si no fuera porque su igual tiene el pelo largo, los iris de distinto color al suyo y porque es imposible tener la misma sangre, hasta podría llegar a plantearse que son hermanos. Es raro verlo ahí, en el centro de la ciudad abandonada, ya que usualmente no se le suele ver con frecuencia ni siquiera cuando nadie está en la caza de una manzana. Estados Unidos no lo culpa por su cobardía, si él fuera así de débil (obviamente no lo es), le daría miedo salir y enfrentarse a tanta... ¿crueldad?

Canadá osciló y llevó una mano al estómago cubierto por una considerable mancha de sangre que no hacía más que expandirse. Estaba herido de muerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó por impulso, su voz destilando un inusual miedo.

Sobre la mano derecha de Canadá, se puede percibir entre las manchas rojas, el número uno correspondiente a su cantidad de vidas.

Sus ojos tristes lo miraron desde el otro lado del páramo. Parecen gritar por ayuda, para que Estados Unidos lo salve y no puede sentirse más impotente.

—¡Vete, Canadá! —gritó.

No está ansioso por presenciarlo morir.

Y tiene miedo, a pesar de que no lo conoce y tal vez nunca irían a ser cercanos. Siente como su corazón empezó a bombear toda su sangre de forma exagerada por todo su cuerpo e hizo que la cabeza le latiera dolorosamente. De pronto ya no ve a Canadá desfalleciendo, pero a él mismo, ahí perdiendo la vida que tanto disfruta, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Canadá cayó de rodillas y con el brazo tembloroso extendió su mano hacía la manzana, que por coincidencia estaba en la misma dirección que Estados Unidos. Él se acercó unos pasos, decidido en ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero entonces algo brilló a la izquierda de Canadá y éste cayó fulminado, aún intentando hacerse con el fruto rojo.

Se siente perdido, como si la real víctima fuera él. El dolor en su pecho se vuelve frío.

—Qué dramático —Inglaterra sacó la manzana del árbol y la giró entre sus manos mientras sonreía regodeándose con su victoria—. Gracias, Canadá, me diste una fácil.

Estados Unidos gimió cuando el dolor aumentó progresivamente. Frío invadió su cuerpo y coloreó sus ideas.

Alarmado por su voz entrecortada, Inglaterra se viró para mirarlo. Su rostro turbado se veía hermoso entre los pensamientos confusos de su cabeza.

—¡_Alfred_! —gritó.

Estado Unidos sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre penetrar en su lengua y labios. Guió una mano a la fuente de la misma y encontró sus dedos tapados por un escarlata espeso y pegajoso.

—Lo siento, Estados Unidos-san —murmuró a su espaldas Japón y retiró la espada.

Mientras de desploma, siente como el dorso de su mano quema cuando cambia el número de sus vidas.

* * *

Tener pareja o ser compañeros se ha vuelto contagioso y se expande como una enfermedad.

Empezó con Italia y Alemania como pareja, y más temprano que tarde, Japón se les unió como un compañero y formaron el eje. Pero no se detuvo ahí, porque en las mismas prácticas se encontraron después Austria con Hungría, en una relación amorosa que impactó a todo el que se percató de sus manos unidas y las sonrisas cómplices. Estados Unidos se enteró cuando un día Inglaterra le explicó con molestia la forma en que esos dos rompían las reglas. Ahora había unos rumores de que Francia, China y Rusia habían hecho un acuerdo que ponía en riesgo la vida de todos.

A pesar de ser contra las reglas generales, Estados Unidos está anhelante de un compañero con quien compartir sus historias heroicas y charlar hasta sentir la laringe ronca y áspera. Alguien con quien dormir cuando tiene miedo de las criaturas de la noche o compartir manzanas mientras tienen una vida feliz y casi sin dilemas. Inglaterra aparece en retazos de su mente cuando divaga excesivamente sobre el asunto, pero es imposible, Inglaterra parece ser incluso más solitario que él. Estados Unidos no puede hacerse una idea de por qué su ex-amigo es tan retraído.

Tal vez es malo haciendo amigos.

Estados Unidos trató de hacer amistad con Letonia, pero no alcanzó ni a presentarse antes de que el otro humano saliera corriendo. Pensó en relacionarse con con los Aliados (China, Rusia y Francia). No fue buena idea seguirlos y asustarlos, al final había sido perseguido por el ruso a través del bosque y un poco más allá de la ciudad abandonada.

Con el tiempo, Inglaterra volvió a aparecer reiteradas veces por su hogar y una vez tras otra trajo presentes que solían ser desde un colmillo de león hasta carne de gacela fresca. Con el cambio constante de casa, era imposible quedarse con todo, así que de todas formas perdería parte de su pequeño tesoro. Pero Estados Unidos estaba feliz con ellos.

Inglaterra no es generoso por naturaleza, así que el gesto solidario lo desconcertó al principio.

A medida que empiezan a pasar más periodos de tiempo juntos, el interior de Estados Unidos empezó a encontrar gratos cada reunión e incluso experimentó unas burbujas reventarse en su estómago cuando lo vio aproximarse la ultima vez que lo visitó. Es insólito como aveces siente el menester de extender el brazo, asir la mano de Inglaterra y entrelazar sus dedos. O arrimarse cuando haga frío, junto a la fogata y regocijarse del calor de su acompañante.

Estados Unidos está refriado. Y no puede importarle menos.

Se acercó a su fogata en fase de apagarse y miró la pura nieve caer junto a la entrada de su cueva.

De todas formas no se lo dirá.

* * *

Sealand es un niño y debe de tener por lo menos once años, a lo más. Es salvaje y dinámico. Cuando Estados Unidos lo tomó por el brazo, la insignificante sabandija se movió con desesperación de un lado a otro con fuerza, gritando groserías, suplicas. A intervalos, tirando de su brazo, intentando liberarse de la mano que le asía la muñeca. Pero Estados Unidos es fuerte, y las presas fáciles son inusuales.

En su mano, cerrada en puño, se traza un uno diminuto.

Es la oportunidad perfecta. Mataría a la futura competencia, es así como las reglas lo manifiestan. Es como debe ser. El problema se arraiga en que no quiere hacerlo, si llegaba a ejecutar las ideas despiadadas que normalmente empleaba con los otros humanos, la culpa no lo dejaría en paz. Ese pobre muchacho no merecía perecer por los problemas de sus semejantes. Estados Unidos no será mejor que Francia o Prusia.

Pero sería uno menos. Una manzana más.

Al darse cuenta que nadie lo va a ir a rescatar y que no puede importarles menos si una nueva vida es asesinada a sangre fría, el niño empezó a llorar mientras golpea a América en el rostro repetidas veces.

Sealand se inclinó sobre sí mismo.

—Déjame ir, idiota —sollozó entre dientes con la mirada fija en el piso—. No quiero morir.

Nadie quiere morir.

Levantó la mano derecha con la piedra sobre su cabeza, evitando mirar al niño tembloroso. Sus tres vidas se sienten pesadas, casi el triple que la roca. Su brazo se siente rígido bajo tanta presión y emociones golpeando su cerebro. No entiende de dónde provienen estos sentimientos, no solía tenerlos antes y estar en posesión de ellos ahora le espanta y por más que lo intenta, no puede controlarlos. Juegan con su cuerpo, su corazón.

—Puedo ser tu compañero —la voz del muchacho le perforó los oídos—, o podemos ser amigos. No te he lastimado, así que no me asesines.

Duele.

Estados Unidos se atrevió a mirarlo. Sealand lo miraba de vuelta con la mandíbula apretada.

—Es improbable.

No está gritando. Por qué ya no está gritando.

—Lo siento —murmuró, el corazón le late deprisa.

La esperanza se fugó de los ojos azules de Sealand, con su ilusión de vivir. Estados Unidos no siente como si estuviera haciendo algo honrado. Matar va contra su nueva moral, y siente respeto por ella, una nueva consideración, que, en tiempos pasados, ignoró ridículamente. No es solo la vida de ese niño, son la de todos, tanto los humanos inocentes o los que no, incluso la de Inglaterra. Sobre todo la de Inglaterra

Y, sin embargo, tiene que matar a la competencia.

—Lo siento —repitió, la tensión y el dolor ocultos en su voz.

Inglaterra es mejor para esto. Él siempre puede aniquilar a otros sin parpadear, es valiente. Inglaterra es sagaz, erudito, y deja que los que le ven sepan que no se enfrentan a alguien enclenque. Alguien tan estoico como él puede hacer esta tarea, no Estados Unidos. Estados Unidos es una creación fallida, alguien quien quiere ser el salvador, no el asesino. Alguien que puede sentir miedo, no provocarlo.

Estados Unidos odia los vegetales, los días sin comer, los fantasmas y el frío, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una gran afición por los escándalos, la libertad, la carne e Inglaterra. Y eso es completamente normal, es humano.

No lo haría, no puede.

Soltó la muñeca de Sealand y éste, pasmado, miró con grandes ojos la figura triste que se alzaba ante él.

Él niño no corrió lejos de él. Y en un principio parece que lo va a atacar, pero contra todo pronóstico, los brazos menudos del niño lo envuelven por unos segundos antes de desaparecer y con ellos la figura pequeña de Sealand, quien escapó en dirección al desierto.

Por alguna razón, siente una acumulación excesiva de calor en el rostro.

* * *

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pueden vislumbrar las millones de estrellas que componen el cielo. Para Estados Unidos, esos pequeños cuerpos titilantes siempre han sido un gran misterio sin resolver. Desde su infancia las ha admirado y desde entonces, cada vez que salen, se toma gran parte de su tiempo para analizarlas y fascinarse por su belleza.

Pero no puede disfrutarlas en ese momento. No cuando se siente perseguido por entres sin cuerpos que deambulan en pena por el bosque, llorando a rato y gritando a otros. O por lo menos eso es lo que Estados Unidos cree que ve. Siente como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, pero cada vez que voltea a mirar, con el miedo rugiendo en su corazón, llega a jurar que por el rabillo del ojo ve una figura casi trasparente ocultarse detrás de un árbol o un tronco caído. Se trató de relajar a sí mismo, diciéndose que no hay cosas tales como los fantasmas, pero no funciona.

Incluso siente como una mano fría pasó por su espalda, como una caricia.

Horrorizado, gritó por Inglaterra.

—¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra!

No sabe en qué parte del bosque se encuentra el nuevo refugio de su amigo, ya que, al estar siempre en peligro de muerte, era normal cambiar constantemente de hogar, lo único que no variaba era una cosa: la distancia que había del refugio con el árbol solitario, tanto como para sentir la presencia de una nueva manzana como para llegar lo más rápido posible y conseguirla sin la necesidad de poner en riesgo alguna de sus vidas. Debido a eso, Estados Unidos tuvo que seguir en secreto a Inglaterra por días, no porque él se enojara si conocía la dirección de su refugio, sino porque estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo entretenido... como asustarlo bajo la seguridad de dos vidas.

—¡Inglaterra!

Una mano terrorífica salió de entre la oscuridad y le pegó en la cabeza con fuerza.

—Cállate, mocoso —exclamó el ex-compañero molesto—. ¿Cómo encontraste mi hogar?, estoy seguro de no haberte dado mi dirección.

Estados Unidos lo abrazó por el cuello, gimoteando de miedo.

—¡Inglaterra, hay algo que me está persiguiendo!

Las manos de Inglaterra le empujaron con brusquedad. Hubiera sido mejor si sus manos lo empujaran en su pecho en vez de su cara, que era más doloroso.

—Cállate, estás con tus fantasmas de nuevo. Madura, idiota.

Estados Unidos sabe que Inglaterra es débil a sus gestos, aunque algunas veces no quiera demostrarlo, así que retiró las manos que de el otro rubio y mostró su mejor cara de rendición. Sin embargo, Inglaterra no hace más que molestarse, entrecerrando los parpados y dejando ver una pequeña parte de sus verdaderos pensamientos con el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas. Con reacciones como esas,a Estados Unidos le gustaría engañarse pensando que tal vez Inglaterra es como él, que tiene los mismos fallos y puede sentir.

Sería como un sueño.

El único problema son esas cejas. Parecen no dejar de crecer.

—Por qué las estás mirando, imbécil —el aura alrededor de Inglaterra le advierte a Estados Unidos que tal vez los fantasmas son mejor compañía para dormir que su ex-amigo.

Lo ignoró por completo.

—¿No te pesan? —preguntó con curiosidad. Cuando a él le crece el cabello, y luego se lo corta con una piedra afilada, su cabeza es más ligera. Con las cejas de Inglaterra debería de ocurrir algo similar.

Es una duda existencial que le ha perseguido desde que eran pequeños, y una vez vio a un elefante con una extremidad enorme y molesta. Entonces llegó de alguna manera a la conclusión de que a Inglaterra también pasaba por el mismo tipo de problemas. Nunca le preguntó y desde entonces hasta ahora no se le había pasado muchas veces por la memoria. Y es que el rostro de Inglaterra es hermoso, pero esas cejas son horrendas. Algo tan monstruoso como eso debe de ser un pecado.

Inglaterra nunca se quejó de ellas.

Su ex-compañero, más colérico que antes, lo tomó por la remera blanca, que ya no era tan blanca debido a las constantes muertes que ha tenido últimamente. La sangre no es fácil de quitar después de mancharse repetidamente.

—Repite lo que dijiste.

A pesar del tono amenazante de su voz, Estados Unidos siente las cosquillas de la risa picarle los pulmones. Apretó los labios a pesar de su vida de sobra. Esa noche quiere dormir junto a Inglaterra y aparte de eso comer lo que ha preparado —y no es porque le guste, pero en su caza la carne escasea y no quiere gastar su segunda vida tratando de matar a un elefante—, y si quiere conseguirlo, hacerlo enojar no es de la mejor manera.

En las personas adultas —siendo éstos los que siempre tiene un número superior en vidas— el número de su dorso suele brillar en las noches, aunque no tiene ninguna función en especial. Y el color es diferente dependiendo del propietario. El verde en el dorso de Inglaterra brilló tanto en la oscuridad de la noche, que casi deja ciego a Estados Unidos, pero hubiera preferido eso a ver el número en la mano de su acompañante.

Estados Unidos sintió como la risa murió en sus pulmones, pasando a ser algo similar a agua hirviendo.

En el dorso de la mano derecha de Inglaterra se encuentra un ochenta y seis que parece burlarse de su hermosura ante los ojos de Estados Unidos.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, algo así como gritos, brazos y piernas moviéndose rápido y luego la fría oscuridad de su cueva que nunca le pareció menos acogedora y molesta.

Es tanto, que hasta siente congelarse su corazón.

* * *

En el _árbol solitario_ se ha generado una manzana seis. Es hermosa, redonda y muy, muy roja.

Estados Unidos, escondido entre los escombros de una casa pequeña, salió con sigilo y a paso ligero, por lo menos lo más que un humano enérgico como él puede hacer. Han pasado tres días desde la última manzana y desde que se la ha llevado Francia y sus compañeros, ha estado esperando entre los pedazos de cementos de la ciudad abandonada. Desde que vio a Italia y a Alemania juntos por primera vez, le ha rondado por la cabeza hacer un campamento cerca, al igual que ellos. Pero algo ha salido mal con las provisiones que no le han durado más de un día y medio. Pero con esa manzana, sintió como si todo valiera la pena. Siete vidas es mejor que una.

Está desierto y oscuro, pero por suerte, el número de la manzana suele brillar.

Sacar la manzana del árbol solitario se sintió genial, pocas veces en su mediana vida de sobreviviente ha obtenido una manzana de manera tan fácil y sin ser tocada por otras manos. Da la ilusión de que es más hermosa de lo que verdaderamente es y es impresionante como a pesar de su hambre voraz, no quiere morderla porque arruinaría su belleza frutal.

La lanzó al aire y la volvió a coger. Definitivamente se regodearía de su victoria un poco más.

Obviamente es un error.

Un error inocente.

Un error que solo él puede cometer.

Bielorrusia clavó con brío el cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo, mientra que detrás de ella se encontraba Ucrania, quien lo miró con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Estados Unidos, que no está acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de sentimientos en otros humanos que no sean él, se encuentra un poco débil emocionalmente para luchar. No es que quiera hacerle daño a Bielorrusia. Las manos de la mujer le arrebataron su manzana y se la lanzó a su hermana sin mirarla. Ucrania tropieza un poco para alcanzarla, y cuando lo logró la mordió inmediatamente.

Sin dejar de mirarlo Bielorrusia quitó de forma lentamente agónica el cuchillo de su hombro, y, retrocediendo con lentitud cogió a su hermana por la mano y corrió.

Estados Unidos no se movió, tampoco trató de detener el sangrado de su extremidad, ahora inútil. Solo ve la pareja de hermanas desaparecer detrás de los límites de la ciudad abandonada.

Su remera se ha roto de nuevo.

Le está doliendo el hombro.

Le está doliendo algo más que no es el hombro.

* * *

Hay días que no son como cualquier otro, como hoy. Estados Unidos se despertó agitado al oír un par de voces a las afueras de su hogar. Son palabras que no reconocer así que estima que debe de ser un idioma poco conocido. Y, curioso por saber quienes eran, asomó con completa estupidez el rostro a las afueras de su cueva.

No vio a alma viva, pero los pudo sentir físicamente cuando uno de los personajes le tomó por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se aplastó el rostro contra el suelo rocoso de su hogar. Las manos de su captor son grandes, frías y se sienten como si fueran hechas de lana. Tal vez lleva guantes. Pero eso no es importante cuando se empezó a sacudir para lograr llevar a su cuerpo libre de el peso sobre su cuerpo.

Y solo tiene una vida.

—Pero si es Estados Unidos —dijo Francia—,oigan, él sería un gran aliado. Una vez lo vi derribar a un león tomándolo por el cuello ¡Le rompió la mandíbula!, ¿pueden creerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió China, inseguro—, no creo que quiera unirse a nosotros. Además, es irresponsable e intrépido. Nos metería en muchos problemas.

—¿Cómo es posible que dudes? —gritó Francia indignado y señalando al humano en el piso—. Míralo, si es tan tierno. No te preocupes, Estados Unidos, el hermano Francia sabrá cuidar de ti.

—No soy tierno —reclamó como pudo Estados Unidos, casualmente tragando un poco de tierra en el intento. Asqueroso.

—No es tierno —lo apoyó China casi en un susurro inaudible.

Francia exclamó con indignación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rusia se rió y les dijo.

—Preguntemos. Qué dices Estados Unidos, puedes unirte a nosotros y tener una manzana cada cierto tiempo —es sorprendente que Rusia parezca siempre ser un inocente humano con solo sonreír, ocultando al verdadero ser diabólico. Pero esa boca no puede engañarlo, él sabe que el tipo es un sádico de gustos grotescos. —, o morir, aquí, ahora y sin mucho dolor.

Tal vez no solo él. Los otros tenían conocimiento de los gustos de su compañero ruso, pero lo dejaban pasar con escalofriante neutralidad.

—Jódanse. Todos.

La mano en su nuca empezó a hacer presión.

_No quiere morir_.

Tiene que controlarse, no es que nunca hubiera estado en una situación similar, pero el miedo es poderoso y encuentra la manera de sellar su corazón en dudas con respecto a cómo terminará ese día. Tan solo si pudiera encontrar el punto débil de Rusia... pero está boca abajo y así no tiene visualización de lo que le rodea.

Milagrosamente el peso extra sobre su cuerpo desapareció, y escuchando una sorda exclamación de asombro, sintió como por fin sus brazos eran liberados al igual que su cabeza. Se levantó lentamente mientras se quitaba el resto de tierra de su rostro y poder ver quién fue su salvador, secretamente deseando que fuera Inglaterra a pesar de su pelea hace unos meses y el hecho que desde entonces no se hablaban. Pero eran tres luchadores, bueno, dos. El tercero no peleaba, pero está a su lado, temblando de miedo.

Le tendió una manzana tres.

—Ve... es para ti —tartamudeó—. Alemania le pareció bien ayudarte. No es nada malo, así que no me hagas daño.

Se quedó mirando la ofrenda sorprendido.

_Ellos son diferentes._

—Gracias, Italia.

Antes de que pueda aceptarla, vio a Rusia detrás de Italia empuñando su fierro. Aterrado, olvidó su miedo anterior a la muerte y empujó al menudo humano a un lado justo a tiempo que Rusia blandió su arma con la fuerza propia de un tipo de su tamaño. Le golpeó directamente en la cabeza. El mundo de Estados Unidos se empezó a tornar borroso en los bordes y los oídos le zumbaban.

Puede que se esté volviendo loco, pero puede garantizar que escuchó a Inglaterra gritando su nombre.

Hay rojo en todas partes, incluso en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—Así que... machacaste la manzana contra el suelo y me la diste —Estados Unidos se palpó el lugar de su cabeza donde había una venda. Le picaba la herida provocada por el fierro de Rusia pero Inglaterra le regañó la primera vez que trató de tocarse bajo los vendajes, explicando que necesitaba unos días de descanso y para quitar las gasas aún más.

Inglaterra parecía consternado.

—No lo menciones.

—¡El que debería sentirse asqueado soy yo! Muérete, Inglaterra —respondió indignado, agitando los brazos de forma vertical y se quedó estático cuando un recuerdo amargado le vino a la mente. Con voz amargada argumentó—. Se me olvidaba que tienes mucho para eso.

Inglaterra, quien se encontraba sentado en posición india a su lado, contraatacó sintiéndose insultado por las insinuaciones de Estados Unidos.

—Si crees que voy a pedir disculpas por...

—Por lo menos podrías dejar de ir a buscar manzanas —gimoteó Estados Unidos. Enseñó el dorso de su mano derecha como evidencia a sus palabras—. Hay quienes las necesitan, sabes.

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es porque eres torpe —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No sabes cuidar de tus vidas.

—Podrías por lo menos haberme dado alguna.

—Eres un enemigo, _Alfred _—Inglaterra remarcó. Miró con fijeza a los ojos de Estados Unidos con las cejas fruncidas—la competencia.

Se hizo silencio de unos segundos, hasta que, Estados Unidos, sintiendo que de alguna forma debía disculparse por su discuta anterior, se mordió el labio inferior. Si quería el perdón de Inglaterra, tenía que empezar él con una justificación, o de lo contrario su ex-amigo, siendo siempre tan obstinado, jamás diría una palabra al respecto y así se terminarían los restos de su antigua relación.

—Gracias... por salvarme, competencia.

Escondiendo su asombro, Inglaterra hinchó el pecho con aparente orgullo.

—Aprovecha ese tres, que no sucederá dos veces.

* * *

Inglaterra se encuentra sentado a su lado, a la calidez de la llamas de la fogata y bajo la protección de la cueva perteneciente a Estados Unidos. Afuera a empezado a nevar nuevamente, pues las noches han vuelto a ser glaciales y los días áridos. Su compañero se encuentra con las manos en su cabeza, desenredando las vendas en la cabeza de Estados Unidos.

Han pasado semanas desde el accidente y es tiempo de retirarlas para ver si las lesiones se han rehabilitado.

A la luz suave del fulgor producido por las flamas, los ojos de Inglaterra se ven tan verdes y tan hermosos que Estados Unidos no puede dejar de mirarlos. A pesar de que Inglaterra se ha dado cuenta de que lo está mirando, lo ignoró con incomodidad y siguió con su trabajo, fingiendo máxima concentración. Eso le causa gracia. Inglaterra a veces puede ser adorable.

—Si sigues mirándome así te voy a hacer que la venda dure más que solo unas semanas —refunfuñó, deteniéndose un rato en su trabajo de desenvolver—. Si no puedes hacer nada productivo, al menos procura que la fogata no se apague. El resto de leña y ramas están húmedas, así que si se apaga tendrás que aguantarte el frío de la noche.

Estados Unidos sonrió y le observó con todo el cariño que pudo dar.

—Es que te ves hermoso.

El rostro de su compañero estalló en rojo. Le tiró la gasa a medio desenvolver en el rostro, cubriéndole los ojos. Tartamudeando su compañero exclamó.

—Ese tipo de cosas están prohibidas decirlas.

Estados Unidos retiró las vendas de los ojos. Inglaterra no se había alejado, como en un momento llegó a pensar, sino que estaba justo donde antes, solo que no le miraba a los ojos, pero incluso así Estados Unidos podía apreciar que el verde de sus ojos estaban brillando. Ya ha llegado hasta aquí, así que no va a retroceder, no sería muy heroico de su parte.

—Para ti todo está prohibido. Yo no pienso igual —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—, así que, te amo, Inglaterra. Si tratas de negarlo te voy a obligar a que me ames.

Enojado, Inglaterra lo agarró de la remera, desapareciendo todo rastro de vergüenza.

—No lo entiendes, Estados Unidos. Los sentimientos no deberían existir en seres como nosotros. Si crees que diciéndome palabras dulces voy a caer ante ti o algo por el estilo...

Sin querer seguir escuchando las diatribas de Inglaterra —a veces parece que mientras más habla va cambiando del idioma que emplea para expresarse—, Estados Unidos lo tomó por la muñeca al tiempo que posaba su otra mano en su cuello y acercó los labios de su compañeros a los propios. Los labios de Inglaterra son suaves y se sienten increíbles junto a los suyos, como si no hubiera otros labios en la tierra más que los de su compañero. Y saben al sol de las mañanas, las estrellas de las noches y el calor del fuego.

Y todo eso cuando Inglaterra, estático, no responde a las caricias de Estados Unidos. Pero cuando se rinde y decide devolver el gesto, el cuerpo de Estados Unidos decide entrar en combustión. Todo es calor, sus labios, su rostro... su cuerpo. A pesar de los movimientos torpes y descoordinados por parte de ambos, para Estados Unidos no puede haber mejor forma de acercase a Inglaterra como él deseó por tanto tiempo, incluso hubo momento en los que creyó volverse loco por no tocar a Inglaterra como él quería.

Y a eso, esa acción tan cálida y amable, decide llamarla beso.

Y les pertenece.

—Es extraño —comentó Inglaterra cuando se separaron, sus manos rodeando hombros de Estados Unidos. En algún momento llegaron ahí pero no puede recordarlo—. Se sintió...

—¿Asombroso, increíble, sensacional, formidable? —preguntó Estados Unidos con prisa, abrazando a su compañero por la cintura.

—Diferente.

Estados Unidos infló los cachetes, molesto. De todos los humanos existentes en este mundo tan extenso y diverso, tenía que ser Inglaterra, el estúpido, burro y poco consciente Inglaterra quien lo enamorara.

—¿Diferente?, ¿en serio? Eres malo, Inglaterra, al menos podrías haber dicho que fue la más maravillosa experiencia de tu vida.

Inglaterra se sonrojó levemente.

—De todas formas, no sé lo que signifique para ti, pero ésto no quiere decir que las cosas cambien, ¿entendiste? —se soltó de su cuello, y alejándose de la cercanía de Estados Unidos, lo apuntó con el dedo.

Estados Unidos volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, bueno.

Sus cuatro vidas le escocen.

* * *

A pesar de todo, Inglaterra empezó a pasar tiempo de calidad con él, así que Estados Unidos comenzó a llamarlos automáticamente en su cabeza una "pareja". A pesar de que su relación anterior no ha hecho más que mejorar, aparte de eso, lo único que los vincula de que han pasado la línea invisible son los besos que se dan cuando están aburridos o cuando Inglaterra quiere probar un poco más de su nuevo descubrimiento.

Pero aparte de los besos hay nuevos movimientos que se han creado por sí solos. Estados Unidos no estaba pensando cuando muerde el cuello de Inglaterra, provocando que su compañero hicieran un sonido que le sacudió de pies a cabeza. O tampoco racionalizaba cuando sus manos empezaron a invadir más que solos los brazos y cuello de Inglaterra y bagaron por debajo de la ropa. Es excitante. La respiración de Inglaterra, su voz, su calor, incluso su cuerpo. Y aunque Estados Unidos quiere llegar más lejos, Inglaterra, controlando sus instintos, lo detiene.

Y es que Inglaterra, por otra parte, no hace ni dice mucho en su relación, pero bueno, para él no es nada parecido a lo que ronda por la cabeza de Estados Unidos. Y eso lo confunde, porque hay veces que no sabe si en verdad están juntos —y que Inglaterra ha decido dar un paso en su relación antigua— o están más separados que antes, y es que hay veces en que su compañero no está cuando más lo necesita, y si está, se escapa cuando Estados Unidos trata de hacer un movimiento, como darle la mano.

En consecuencia, Estados Unidos llega también a tener un poco de dudas con los sentimiento de Inglaterra. Amistad, amor. Niños, adultos. Cuando se calienta la cabeza demasiado, lo deja pasar. Es mejor ser feliz en la ignorancia.

Y si fuera cierto, quiere que, por lo menos esto, entre todas las cosas feas de su realidad, sea sincero.

Obviamente no todo es felicidad. Y todo se oscurece cuando Estados Unidos le pide a Inglaterra que le ayude a conseguir una manzana cuando su mano ha vuelto a uno, en un intento de acercarlos más.

Pero no está preparado para verlo caer muerto por una herida en el estómago. Es algo que no ha visto antes, y ahora que lo presencia, está seguro que no será una imagen que pueda eliminarse aunque pasen años. La manzana que Inglaterra tenía en su poder, rodó lejos de él y aterrizó a los pies de su ejecutor. Al verlo, algo oculto por mucho tiempo cobró vida en el pecho de Estados Unidos, rugiendo. Y un pavor, más grande que cualquier otro que sintiera en su vida, toma el control de sus acciones.

No le importa la manzana por la que Inglaterra dio su vida, esa se la puede quedar quien quiera. Solo quiere dañar al asesino. Sus ojos azules se fijan amenazantes en los de Alemania, quien sostiene la manzana cuatro. Atrás de él, escondido entre los escombros, se encuentra Italia. Falta Japón, quien murió hace un tiempo, capturado por los Aliados —Francia, China y Rusia— y asesinado cuando le quedaba solo una vida.

Así que quedan ellos dos. El cobarde y el protector.

Alemania le da la manzana a Italia a pesar de que éste tiene un tres y el mismo Alemania tiene un uno de vida.

Con el dolor de su brazo roto y el de las múltiples heridas en el resto de su cuerpo, se levantó para enfrentar a Alemania, sin importar sus pocas fuerzas. No puede hacer mucho, pues solo hace falta un pequeño empujón con el pie de parte de su enemigo para mandar a Estados Unidos al piso de nuevo. La impotencia hace mella en él.

Pero los del Eje no lo matan, solo de dan media vuelta y se alejan del campo de batalla.

Estados Unidos se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Inglaterra. Está frío.

Si un cuerpo está cerca de otro, no se dará inicio a la regeneración hasta que se encuentre en soledad. Así que que irá a dejar a Inglaterra en su hogar y luego se paseará por el bosque un poco para despejar un poco mientras sus huesos rotos se curan y sus heridas cicatrizan. Con su brazo bueno se las ingenia para poner a Inglaterra en su espalda y llevar su cadáver a las afueras de la ciudad abandonada.

Finalmente, cuando se alejó del refugio de Inglaterra, en lo único que puede pensar es en que no quiere ver a su compañero en ese estado tan lamentable de nuevo. El número de sus vida en el dorso de su mano dejaba de tener importancia ante la importancia de la salud de Inglaterra. Él es todo lo que realmente importa, que tiene un sincero significado y Estados Unidos no quiere perder.

Italia y Alemania van a lamentarlo.

* * *

_La venganza no es buena_, reflexionó Estados Unidos, sintiendo como su corazón culpable palpitaba con fuerza. _No quería hacerlo de este modo, pero se ha acercado muy rápido._

Es tormentoso ver como el siempre alegre Italia se aferró al cuerpo de su compañero caído con desesperación. Ignorando las últimas palabras de Alemania antes de morir, se quedó al lado del cuerpo, y sollozó hasta que sus sollozos se pasaron a grandes llantos y su voz a un grito apagado. El "escapa" de Alemania momentos antes parecía una burla de mal humor.

—Tengo miedo, Alemania. Cuando despiertes, vamos a ver el regreso de las aves.

Pero estaba muerto. No iba a regresar.

El cero lo expresaba.

Creyó que estos sentimientos iban a desaparecer con el tiempo, pero hoy, haber matado a un humano sin segundas oportunidades, fue un gran golpe a su cotidianidad. Las emociones se están desbordando. Pena. Culpa. Miedo. Tristeza. Todo está en él, y no vienen uno a la vez, sino que todos se expresan en una explosión y mezcla de todos los tipos. Y para Estados Unidos, que antes era capas de no sentir, puede sentir como se rompe todo lo que antes en él fue un humano común y corriente que sobrevivía todos los días, luchando por una manzana.

Se siente enfermo. Quiere decirle a Italia que no hay forma de que vuelva, que se ha ido y es así como tal vez un día ellos lo harán. Que está escrito que tienen que matarse entre ellos, o algo así. Su estómago empieza a jugar de forma poco agradable.

Quiere vomitar.

No puede justificarse, _quería_ matar a Alemania.

Pero la manzana era para Italia. En el dorso de su mano se traza un uno.

Estados Unidos se acercó a Italia, inseguro. Italia al verlo, empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Alemania lejos de la presencia de Estados Unidos, pero no lo desplaza demasiado a pesar de sus intentos desesperados. Estados Unidos se agachó a su lado, dándose cuenta como Italia parecía más pequeño a medida que se acercaba.

Le tendió la esperanza en forma de fruta.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Tiene tres vidas después de todo.

Italia sigue llorando.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

_—_Perdóname.

La manzana es abandonada. Debe de ser la primera.

* * *

**El próximo y último capítulo no sé cuándo lo tendré listo, pero ya tengo algunas partes. De todas formas, las manzanas, el árbol solitario, las vidas y la palabra humano, tienen un doble sentido que pueden ver si leen con atención el fic. ¿Y qué creen, qué significan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, vísceras, muerte, sangre, entre otras. Homosexualidad.

* * *

_"Por favor no me mates", eso fue lo que dijo Italia,_ pensó Estados Unidos. _Gritar ahora no servirá de nada, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, tampoco._

Sobre él se encontraba Hungría, en su mano llevaba una roca que terminaba en punta afilada y su aspecto físico es lamentable; el pelo castaño enmarañado y lleno de greñas y los ojos verdes brillando con algo que parece locura. Está sentada sobre Estados Unidos, amenazándolo a muerte con el instrumento apretujado contra su cuello.

Se miran a los ojos fijamente.

—Tu amigo mató a Austria —Hungría sonrió y la presión del arma contra su cuello aumentó—. Me voy a vengar. Ojo por ojo, o algo así... ¿No es divertido? También tienes un uno en tu mano, a pesar de que Inglaterra siempre te está protegiendo. Pero no le va a funcionar.

No movió un músculo, ni tampoco replicó. Humanos dementes como Hungría son un peligro peor que un animal salvaje y pueden explotar ante cualquier indicio de peligro o negación. Además, es cierto lo que especula, él, como siempre, suele tener una vida, pero ese día secretamente tiene un dos en su mano cubierta por la tela negra.

Inglaterra le había comentado que los locos se tienen que tratar de una manera diferentes a los otros humanos. Con algunos se miente y a otros se les da la razón, dependiendo de su grado de demencia. Y mirando a Hungría debe de admitir que no es fácil darle un número del uno al diez y es que no a visto a otro loco antes. Estados Unidos esperaba que los locos fueran... diferentes, con aspecto inhumano... pero Hungría se veía bastante normal.

—Vamos, Alfred, dime dónde viven.

Empezó a recorrer con el filo del cuchillo arcaico por la parte pectoral de Estados Unidos, presionando lo suficiente sobre la remera blanca como para que la traspasara y se hundiera en la piel y bajando lentamente su brazo Hungría hizo un tajo que lo recorrió de izquierda a derecha. La sangre demoró en brotar, a diferencia del dolor, que era instantáneo y tan grande, que su mente a veces se iba a blanco.

Estados Unidos reprimió el gemido y cerró las manos agarrando un poco de tierra, rompiéndose algunas de las uñas con las rocas y piedras enterradas.

—Te quiero matar, pero de aquí al árbol viejo es un largo trecho para arrastrarte. Me pregunto si valdrá la pena que te encuentren así los que vayan después a buscar la manzana.

A la_ mierda_ las enseñanzas de Inglaterra.

—Muérete, Hungría —no es lo mejor que podría haber dicho. Casi se podía imaginar a Inglaterra negando con decepción—. Quiero decir: sí, porque no mejor me matas donde todos puedan ver.

Le duele el corte de la piedra, pero si puede encontrar una debilidad en Hungría, el momento perfecto sería cuando ella se descuide, pero ¿cómo lograrlo?. Si no era así, siempre podría recurrir a tratar de desatar sus muñecas o pegarle una patada, pero no podía moverse, el dolor no lo permitía. Hasta ahora esas soluciones no le habían fallado, o no lo hacían la mayor parte de las veces.

Rusia e Inglaterra eran de reflejos veloces y astutos, así que siempre habían sabido anticipar un golpe de Estados Unidos incluso antes de que él pensara en esa posibilidad. Así que ellos no entraban en la categoría de fáciles.

Los ojos de Hungría se oscurecieron. Vacíos, locos, como si no hubiera vida inteligente detrás de ellos.

—Él está aquí —volvió a sonreír—. Lo sabía, siempre te está protegiendo, siempre te está persiguiendo.

Enterró la roca en la parte baja de su estómago, y no satisfecha con eso, lo volvió y lo volvió a enterrar. Se tomaba su tiempo, claro, como no, si se encontraba indefenso. Estados Unidos no puede hacer más que dejar que los gemidos salgan de sus labios. La fuerza lo ha abandonado, también su sangre y su vida.

Rusia lo solía torturar peor.

Esto no es nada... _no es nada_.

Hungría se levantó, feliz y bañada con su sangre; la llevaba en todas partes, en sus manos, en su vestido, en su pelo y mejillas. Esos ojos vacíos se fijaron en su trabajo y sonrió. Tiró la piedra en el rostro de Estados Unidos y rebotó sobre su frente hasta caer junto a su cabeza. Satisfecha, Hungría se llevó las manos ensangrentadas a la boca y se la rodeó.

—¡Inglaterra, por aquí! —la felicidad de su voz no es razonable, no tiene un tono fijo, claro—. Apúrate, Estados Unidos tiene sueño.

Se marcha dando saltos cortos y alegres y con las manos apretadas detrás de la cintura, manchando más su vestido con sangre. Estados Unidos la miró marcharse, sin quitar sus ojos azules del arma homicida abandonada junto a él, como una burla al filo de la muerte. Intenta hacer reaccionar a sus miembros pero ni siquiera sabe qué quiere mover y más luego que tarde olvida qué es moverse. Mirando el cielo, ve una nube apacible pasar sobre sus ojos. Y cuando siente que un entumecimiento húmedo recorre su espina dorsal, escuchó algo parecido a un golpe rápido y constante sobre el suelo.

Es Inglaterra, llegando demasiado tarde. Estados Unidos trató enfocar sus ojos en el cuerpo que está sobre él. Es verde, amarillo y blanco. Lo es todo. Sonriendo dolorosamente, levantó una mano para saludarlo, pero apenas puede moverse sin auto lastimarse, o por lo menos, eso creyó que pudo hacer. Por suerte su garganta seguía funcionando a pesar de que sus tripas estaban reventadas.

—Déjalo —dice lo más alto que puede. Para Inglaterra no debe ser más que un susurro—. Una competencia menos, ¿no? Quisiera dejarte todo lo que tengo, pero son las ramas quemadas de nuestra fogata de anoche.

Inglaterra lo fulminó con la mirada, si es que eso era fulminar con la mirada, no lo recordaba. Es adorable como sus ojos verdes se centraron en su estómago, sin demostrar un poco de asco por los charcos de sangre y el montón de carne molida. Era tan hermoso verlo tratar de detener la hemorragia... definitivamente algo no estaba bien en su cabeza. Deliraba.

—No hables. Si te esfuerzas sangrarás más rápido... —tomó las manos de Estados Unidos para detener el sangrado y empezó a tantearse la ropa, manchándola de sangre—. Mierda, no tengo una manzana

Estados Unidos sonrió, tratando de alejar todo rastro de dolor que eso le provocaba. Quiere jugar un poco más con las emociones de Inglaterra. Poca veces lo puede ver tan expuesto y está es una buena razón para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Eres realmente hermoso —alzó su mano derecha y la dejó caer sobre la de Inglaterra. Está caliente, cálida, como sus besos—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—No es momento para...

—Lo siento, estoy delirando.

Estados Unidos no pudo evitar que la sangre le subiera a su garganta y que le provocará tos. Ahora sí que no podía hablar. No le quedaba mucho antes de que se desvaneciera.

Así que jugó su última carta bajo la manga.

—Inglaterra, mira mi mano.

Inglaterra estará feliz de que tenga dos vidas.

* * *

Ese día el cielo está sin nubes y junto a un sol abrasador provocaron una oleada de calor monumental.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Estados Unidos caminando al lado de Inglaterra mientras bordeaban el bosque en busca de animales para cazar. Pareciera que hubieras aparecido nuevos árboles, recordaba que la semana anterior no había tanta densidad—, aparecimos el mismo día, pero pareces mayor. En un poco injusto.

Él lo miró vagamente, sin desconcentrarse en la búsqueda de animales. No llevaba su usual ropa, se había sacado la parte de arriba quedando solamente con un remera de mangas cortas parecida a la suya. El calor también lo había afectado.

—Será porque eres un niño —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, o te comportas como uno.

Indignado por el comentario, Estados Unidos detuvo su caminata obligando a su compañero a parar.

—Siempre con lo mismo; "deja de comportarte como un niño", "ese tipo de cosas son para los niños". Bueno, disculpa por querer ser normal —replicó imitando lo mejor que pudo la voz de su compañero. La indignación había pasado, pero de todas formas era divertido ver la rabia de Inglaterra—. Como frunces tanto el ceño te han salido arrugas, eso lo explica todo.

—Cállate, idiota —respondió amenazante y aceleró el paso.

Estados Unidos trotó hasta alcanzarlo.

—Oh, vamos, si sigues manteniendo esa expresión te saldrán más arrugas.

—Si sigues con el tema no tendrás comida hoy.

Estados Unidos centró su atención en las enormes ramas de los árboles, que eran aún más grandes. Como existe desde mucho antes de ser creado en ese mundo, casi lo conocía de arriba para abajo o de abajo para arriba y se sentía perdido. No podía ser que algo hubiera crecido en tan poco tiempo, y menos parecer que tuviera años de existencia.

—De todas formas tu cocina es un asco. El otro día casi muero al morder ese tomate.

—Estás siendo dramático. Te enfermaste porque no la había aliñado ni lavado y te lo comiste ignorando mi advertencia.

—Fue una prueba —explicó Estados Unidos conteniendo la risa, pero el temblor de sus hombros le delataba—, para comprobar que solo con que toques algo comestible, se convertirá instantáneamente en un objeto peligroso para la salud de cualquiera.

Inglaterra se detuvo en seco cuando vio el animal saltarín entre unos arbustos. El almuerzo, una liebre. Era una criatura peluda y parda, redonda de lo gorda que estaba por tanto comer de la fauna. Estados Unidos no esperó a que Inglaterra le explicara un plan para atrapar la liebre, siguiendo sus instintos hambrientos, se abalanzó sobre el pobre animal que no alcanzó a reaccionar a las manos que torcieron su cuello. Matar animales, de alguna forma extraña y retorcida, era diferente a asesinar a otros de su misma especie. Humanos. Tal vez eran las súplicas de Sealand, o el llanto de Italia, la protectora Bielorrusia o la loca Hungría, pero ya no sentía que una manzana valiera la pena lo suficiente como para matar a otra persona por ella.

Por supuesto, ir en contra de las reglas tenía sus consecuencias. No comía manzanas a menos que Inglaterra le diera una y aunque intentó ocultar su nueva forma de vivir de su compañero, Inglaterra dio ciertas señales de sospechar. Entre esas cosas, un día le preguntó si iban a ir junto a conseguir la nueva manzana, algo que no hicieron desde que él dio una de sus vidas por una. Tubo de rechazarlo.

Y como resultado, el uno en el dorso de su mano vendada pesaba más que nunca.

No se arrepentía. Si tenía que vivir con esta enfermedad, que así sea, era preferible que tener que volver a sus viejos tiempos.

Pero tendría que ir a buscar una manzana, tarde o temprano, o sino todos se darían cuenta he irían detrás de él, o peor, de Inglaterra e Inglaterra no merecía sufrir por su desperfecto.

—Bien hecho, Estados Unidos —lo felicitó Inglaterra agarrando el conejo blanco por las orejas—. Pero no vuelva a hacer una estupidez así de nuevo, o nos matarás de hambre en el futuro.

Si Inglaterra resultaba herido por otro humano, Estados Unidos estaría destrozado, no se lo podría perdonar. Pero tampoco iba a vengarse otra vez, ya tuvo suficiente con Italia y Alemania. La escena aún le perseguía, y aparecía en sus sueños con distorsiones horrorosas.

—¿Cuánto crees que demores en azar esa liebre? —preguntó Estados Unidos, el estómago, de solo presenciar a la criatura, se contrajo de hambre—. Estoy famélico.

—Para mi estás bastante gordo —la burla oculta en las palabras de Inglaterra formaron una risa en sus labios. Verlo feliz era más lindo que verlo enojado, tenía que admitirlo—. Tardaré en despellejarlo, y si tienes una fogata lista para cuando termine, estarás almorzando ante de los que crees.

Estados Unidos aprovechó que Inglaterra estuviera analizando la captura a la vez que le daba la espalda. Se acercó sigilosamente, procurando que sus pasos no hicieran ruido y lo alertaran, y acercando su boca al oído de su compañero, susurró con suavidad las palabras adecuadas para que el cutis de las mejillas de Inglaterra pasaran de ser blanco a rojo como el tomate asesino de la otra vez.

—Te quiero Inglaterra.

Lo abrazó por detrás. Era una escena un poco extraña, con la liebre muerta en las manos de Inglaterra, y él sin alejarse a pesar de su bochorno. Relajando su cuerpo entre los brazos de Estados Unidos, desenreda sus nervios tensos. A Estados Unidos le gustaba cuando Inglaterra se dejaba llevar, porque siempre estaba tenso y alerta, esperando la desgracia, como si el mundo estuviera en contra de él y deseara que cosas malas le pasaran. Solo era pesimista. Las cosas que le pasaban a Inglaterra, al lado de las que le pasaban a Estados Unidos, eran el rasguño superficial de la desgracia.

Le giró el rostro para besarlo. Sus labios estaban resecos, y raspaba contra los suyos, en igual condiciones, pero eso dejó de ser una molestia cuando Estados Unidos usó su lengua para separar los labios de Inglaterra y así profundizar el beso. Inglaterra entró en el juego llevando su mano libre a sus mechones largos. Inclinó la cabeza e hizo presión contra su boca para acercarlo más.

La liebre había sido olvidada.

Inglaterra crispó el rostro cuando Estados Unidos mordió su labio inferior, y terminando el beso, lo empujó suavemente en el pecho, queriendo el efecto contrario de hace momentos antes. Inglaterra, más rojo que antes, se quedó mirando la tierra bajo sus pies, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Estados Unidos se sonrió.

—La liebre está muerta, no es necesario que lo estrangules.

Inglaterra iba a responder, puede que algo agrio o insultante, pero antes de que pudiera empezar, un grito de horror y dolor se escuchó como eco a través de las ramas y troncos de los grandes árboles. Estados Unidos se tensó en respuesta, él conocía esa voz, y claro que la conocía; La había escuchado llorar, gritar... temblar. La escuchó suplicar cuando mató a Alemania.

_Era Italia_.

Al igual que él, Inglaterra se paralizó los primeros segundos, pero luego de superar el _shock_ inicial, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en dirección de donde vino el grito, y le restó importancia ignorando la petición de ayuda. Era de esperar, era lo que haría cualquier ser que no estuviera enfermo como él, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aborrecimiento por su apatía.

Ese grito, para él, querían decir dolores de cabeza, pesadillas en vez de sueños y dolores emocionales que no le importaba sufrir.

Y no lo iba a ignorar, como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

—¿De dónde ha venido el grito? —preguntó con miedo y preparándose para echar a correr.

Inglaterra lo miró incrédulo.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad piensas socorrerlo? —al darse cuenta de que Estados Unidos no respondía, lo tomó por la remera— Al parecer lo has olvidado, pero tenemos competencia. Italia también es uno de ellos.

Estados Unidos negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y se soltó del agarre alejándose de su compañero.

—No, no lo son.

Sonó otro grito, más desgarrador que el anterior. Provenía de las profundidades del bosque.

—Claro que lo son. Todos ellos te matarían en cuanto te vean.

Estaban hablando de Italia, quien no podía matar ni a una mosca, o cortar un pedazo de pasto, sin asustarse y pedirle ayuda a Alemania. Estaban hablando de alguien solo, con miedo. Abandonado.

No tenía tiempo para discutir.

—Por favor, Inglaterra... —dijo y corrió en dirección por donde escuchó los gritos por última vez.

Estaba aterrorizado. El corazón le latía deprisa en su pecho, con fuerza, como si le fuera a explotar. Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero no era suficiente, aunque sus piernas le quemaran por el esfuerzo y le fallara la respiración por la falta de aire. Saltando entre las cortezas caídas y agachándose para no chocar de frente contra las ramas, llegó a su destino, encontrándolo casi por suerte.

No era una bonita escena, pero no se diferenciaba mucho de otras que ha presenciado antes. Sangre, vísceras, carne. Ese tipo de cosas, pero peor. Las ve en Italia, el inocente y pacífico Italia. Está apoyado la espalda contra un árbol, mientra que con manos inquietas, trata de mantener en su interior sus tripas, llorando desesperado en los intentos fallidos. Y aún entre toda esa sangre, Estados Unidos puede ver la única vida que tiene en su mano.

Ha venido a ayudarlo, pero no esperaba eso. No sabe cómo actuar, si ayudarlo con sus tripas o tratar de calmarlo. Existía la posibilidad de que Italia se muriera del miedo al verlo. Después de el último encuentro que tuvieron, no eran precisamente cercanos. Así que, como el estúpido que Inglaterra le acusaba de ser, se congeló.

—¡Estados Unidos! —gritó Inglaterra en alguna parte del bosque, buscándolo.

Estados Unidos no le respondió, porque alertado por los gritos de su compañero, Italia levantó la cabeza de su abdomen y miró casi asustado al nuevo espectador de su desgracia. No gritó, sin embargo, al verlo, el miedo dejó sus ojos, apareciendo en remplazo el alivio. Con las vanas fuerzas que le mantenían despierto, le sonrió con dolor a Estados Unidos.

—¿Vienes a ayudarme?

Desconcertado por la pregunta, Estados Unidos miró con sorpresa a Italia.

—¿Podrías hacer que el dolor se vaya?

Estados Unidos se acercó despacio al caído, para que Italia no pasara a un estado de alerta y provocara su muerte rápida. Se agachó a su lado, buscando entre sus prendas algo que pueda curar o tapar las heridas de Italia, a pesar de que era obvio que va a morir.

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió lo más sereno que pudo mantener su voz. Sus manos temblaban descontroladas, siendo inservibles en su búsqueda al actuar como torpes—. Espera...

—Feliciano.

Estados Unidos paró su exploración, concentrando sus ojos en los del italiano.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Feliciano —explicó entre tartamudeos Italia. Descendió la cabeza para mirar su abdomen —. Ludwig me dijo que todos tenemos uno que nos hace diferentes. El mío fue difícil de encontrar, pero por fin lo logré.

—¿Quién te lastimó? —preguntó intentando desviar o por lo menos acabar con las frases inconexas y moribundas.

—¿Encontraste el tuyo?

Estados Unidos asintió sepulcral. Quitando las manos de Italia, lo ayudó a acostarse en las raíces del árbol. No era un prodigio en cuanto a heridas mortales, pues él las sufría más que provocarlas, así que nunca se pudo dar tiempo de aprender la anatomía de los humanos, por otro lado, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que los órganos abdominales tenían que estar dentro del anfitrión.

—Sí, me llamo Alfred.

—Es... bonito.

—Es solo un nombre.

Italia siguió sonriendo.

Su pecho, antes errático, bajó su intensidad. Su piel estaba de un pálido azulado, el mismo color que Estados Unidos a llegado a tener cuando está sufriendo escalofríos provocados por las bajas temperaturas de la noche. El brillo café de los ojos de Italia, ahora opaco, le devolvió una mirada cargada en felicidad y dolor. Era más de lo que podía emocionalmente soportar.

—Quiero verlo —susurró Italia—, por favor.

Estados Unidos, comprendiendo las súplicas silenciosas de Italia, suspendió sus vanos intentos de salvarle la vida.

¿Cómo era posible, que a pesar de saber lo que era perder a alguien importante, seguía impresionando por los lazos que unían a Italia y Alemania? ¿O sentía envidia por la fuerza de éste, incondicionalmente mejor que el que los unía a él y a Inglaterra? ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Era qué aún no comprendía por completo los síntomas de la enfermedad?... o peor aún, debido a que Inglaterra no la sufría, el vacío que los separaba no hacía más que agrandarse.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con cautela.

Italia tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón. No podía sentirlo.

—Lo extraño.

Aceptando que no tenía poder sobre las ideas de Italia, Estados Unidos se preparó para lo que iba a hacer.

—Cierra los ojos.

Y con esas palabras, Italia dejó el mundo.

Se sentía triste, estúpido por dejarlo morir, culpable y no lo suficientemente destrozado. No tenía sentido, cuando vio morir a Inglaterra, a pesar de quedarle vidas de sobra, pensó que le daría algo, y el malestar en su pecho no se quiso ir, pero ahora, junto a la figura fallecida de Italia, el máximo dolor que podía experimentar eran las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Por qué se sentía responsable de no sufrir lo suficiente?

A pesar del brillo del sol, lo rodeaba la oscuridad.

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

—Qué demonios pasa contigo, corriendo de esa manera por Italia —le retó Inglaterra, quien había visto en silencio todo el intercambio entre los dos humanos. Miró el cuerpo de Italia y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo—. De qué sirvió de todos modos. Lo mataste.

Alfred apretó las manos en dos puños, provocando que su mano sin venda empezara a sangrar producto de sus uñas enterradas en la piel. Jamás sintió tanta rabia por la indiferencia de Inglaterra a la vida ajena, e intentó buscar excusas, decirse que tenía que entenderlo, que no estaba enfermo como él, pero todos esos pensamientos cayeron en el pozo de su mente cuando Inglaterra le dio un puntapié al cuerpo. Creyó que esas clases de sentimientos negativos nunca sería necesario reflejarlos en la única persona por la que sentía aprecio. Pero estaba ocurriendo tanto en tan poco espacio de tiempo, que ese odio no lo sorprendió.

—Y para variar perdí la liebre por tu exaltación, para la próxima avisa si quieres hacer de salvador, o perderemos la comida continua...

—Cállate.

Inglaterra enrojeció debido a la furia.

—¿A quién crees que...

—Lo intenté, de verdad creí podría funcionar —respondió con acidez Alfred, sin atreverse en mirar a los ojos de Inglaterra—. Y me equivoqué, lo siento, no quiero odiarte, así que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral, hasta que tartamudeando con inseguridad, Inglaterra se atrevió a pasar a través de la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente entre ellos.

—Si es por tu enfermedad, podríamos intentar tratar con ella, y eliminarla.

Así que sabía.

—No se trata de mis problemas.

—Es el problema de todos, la enfermedad te hace débil.

—¿Y qué sabes tú? Al menos que estuvieras experimentando conmigo, no creo que sepas lo que siente estar enfermo.

Inglaterra no respondió.

Siempre creyó que el amor de Inglaterra era una parte de una enfermedad que no tomaba por completo su sistema, un síntoma. O que por último era un reflejo de su necesidad de supervivencia. Intentó ignorar las esperanzas y adorar su segunda opción, y por un tiempo realmente creyó que lo lograría, pero estaba tan equivocado. No eran iguales, así que lo suyo no era más que una relación imperfecta, dolorosa.

—Terminamos.

—¿Terminamos?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Alfred se abandonó el cuerpo de Italia, sin mirar a Inglaterra, y se alejó unos pasos del cadáver. Si volteaba se derrumbaría, no era lo suficiente fuerte como para ver los ojos de la persona que amaba mientras planeaba dejarla. Siempre tuvo conocimiento de que tendrían que separarse, que tarde o temprano lo iba a terminar odiando, y Alfred no quería eso. Así que era mejor alejarse, antes de que ese sentimiento creciera.

_¿De qués estoy hablando?, esa es una buena pregunta._

—Tienes razón. Cómo acabar con lo que nunca fue real.

Si pudiera, enterraría el cuerpo de Italia, pero cuando un humano acababa con todas sus vidas, solo era cosas de minutos y su cuerpo se desvanecería, como si nunca hubiera existido. Alejándose del lugar de la desgracia, Inglaterra lo persiguió de cerca.

—Para dónde crees que vas, Estados Unidos, vuelve y enfréntame como un hombre —dijo Inglaterra a su espaldas, pero se escuchaba lejano. Su voz no estaba tan segura como pretendía ser— ¿Me estás escuchando?, Estad...

Chocó con Alfred cuando se detuvo. Estaba hirviendo en rabia y poco podía hacer para contenerla. Así que olvidando su efímera regla anterior de no mirar a Inglaterra, se giró bruscamente y le mostró lo poco feliz que estaba a su compañero. Sorprendido por lo que sea que vio en sus ojos, Inglaterra tropezó unos pasos lejos suyo. No emitió palabra.

_Italia murió por mi culpa_, gritó Alfred en su cabeza. _Déjame tranquilo._

Todo daba vueltas. La muerte de Italia, la muerte de Alemania, las mentiras de Inglaterra, la locura de Hungría. No estaba preparado para ésto, para tantos dolores. En momentos como estos, incluso llegaba a odiar la vida, o a su enfermedad por dotarlo de sentimientos empáticos.

—Me estoy alejando —dijo lo más claro que pudo a pesar de que las ideas se mezclaban en su mente. El mundo seguía girando—. Creí que mis sentimientos por ti serían suficientes, pero hay cosas más importantes y no puedo asegurarte que podré amarte por siempre, porque hasta yo mismo me confundo y dudo. Destruiría nuestra alianza de todas maneras —era una buena mentira a medias, ¿no?, aunque en verdad no podía lastimar a Inglaterra, pero sí desconcertar con detalles de los síntomas.

Se dejó el resto de la frase atrancada en la garganta, y encerrado sus ansias, corrió lejos de los problemas. No había entendido ninguna palabra de lo que le dijo al inglés, pero funcionaron.

Inglaterra no intentó seguirlo.

Tragó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y parar el vacío que se estaba formando en su pecho.

Pero en los días siguientes siguieron ahí; picando, llorando, destruyendo.

* * *

En el momento en que tuvo a Rusia derrotado e indefenso... no pudo seguir. Con la mano en alto lista para el golpe determinante, se acordó de Hungría y su locura, en la misma posición que estaba ahora.

No recordaba exactamente cómo llegó a ese lugar, solo que necesitaba una manzana, urgente, y por gracia del _árbol solitario_, apareció una temprano al amanecer. Creyendo que estaría vacía la ciudad abandonada, fue a su encuentro con las vidas, pero al llegar estaba Rusia ahí, y de alguna forma terminaron en el caso que Alfred menos deseaba.

Debajo se su cuerpo se encontraba el ruso, respirando erráticamente mientras miraba el vacío sobre sus cabezas, rendido. Su usual pelo blanco estaba ensangrentado debido a los golpes provocados por Alfred y en su piel empezaba a marcarse los moratones.

No sabe cuántas vidas podría tener Rusia, pero independiente de eso, no lo lastimaría.

El tipo estaba solo. Los Aliados, los tres de ellos, se dividieron más temprano que tarde. China y Francia habían desaparecido mientras que Rusia siguió tentando su suerte con el juego de las manzanas. Si los otros dos están muertos o vivos pero encarcelados, no podría saberlo.

¿Era tan importante la manzana, al fin y al cabo?

Alfred bajó su mano.

—No te voy a matar.

Impresionado, Rusia lo miró sin parpadear.

—¿Por qué no?

Había perdido todo lo importante. No le dejaba de doler haber abandonado a Inglaterra, pero fue por el bien de ambos, Inglaterra no tenía que contagiarse con los efectos de la enfermedad, algo que antes Alfred casi llegó a desear que pasara, pero con tantas cosas negativas, se dio cuenta que Inglaterra no merecía pasar por tanto malos ratos, por otro lado, si Inglaterra no se contagiaba, Alfred llegaría un punto en el que no sabría si lo amaba más de lo que lo odiaba, y todo habría terminado peor.

O por lo menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó para darse una buena razón por haber dado un acabado repentino a su relación con la persona que amaba.

—Es un poco obvio, ¿no?, estoy contagiado.

—He visto a pocos contagiados.

—Estabas en una alianza.

Rusia negó con la cabeza, sin despegarla del suelo.

—Alianza no es sinónimo de enfermedad.

Se secó la sangre de su labio roto con la remera y levantándose entre tropezones del cuerpo de Rusia, arrojó la piedra y el fierro lejos de ambos, así no se traicionarían para tratar de conseguir la manzana dos pendía de una de las ramas del árbol solitario.

Cuando se volvió a mirar a Rusia, éste lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, ya parado sobre sus dos pies.

—Pentróm —dijo presuroso el ruso.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos están en Pentróm.

El resto de los Aliados.

* * *

Rusia estaba sorprendido cuando Alfred se acercó confiado a él y le preguntó por la dirección del lugar de cuyo nombre no recordaba. El ruso había estado paseando por los terrenos de la ciudad abandonada cuando se topó de golpe con Estados Unidos. No había manzana así que no estaba ahí por una. Además, no se habían visto desde aquel accidente días atrás.

—Te puedo ayudar —respondió Rusia bajando la mano con el fierro, que la aparición repentina del otro humano le había hecho levantar como advertencia— pero me tienes que recompensar. China me ha pedido que no le contara de ese lugar a nadie al menos que fuera diferente. Creo que se refería a humanos como tú, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Alfred retrocedió unos pasos lejos de Rusia.

—B-bueno —respondió alterado, levantando las manos y sacudiéndolas con vigorosidad—, tal vez no necesite esas indicaciones. Puedo hacer mi propio... ¿mapa?... ¡Sí!, solo necesito saber dónde está el... ¿cómo se llamaban?... los Puntos Radicales.

—No existen nada como los Puntos Radicales.

Los labios de Rusia se extendieron aún más de lo usual cuando sonrió. Su rostro, duro y frío como la blanca nieve no podía ser más aterrador. Ese rostro siempre lo hacía cuando tenía a un humano bajo su poder, pero ahora, a su alrededor no hay nadie más que Alfred. Y, sinceramente, no quiere volver a ser parte de los juegos malvados de Rusia. Así que lentamente retrocede a pasos lentos y pausados.

—No es nada malo, Estados Unidos —dijo Rusia con la suavidad propia de alguien quien está tratando con un niño—, solo quiero ir al mismo lugar que tú, así que hagamos una alianza temporal. Aunque no quiero, es mejor hacer este viaje juntos.

Eso fue inesperado.

Alfred detuvo su lenta escapada y miró a Rusia con ojos grandes e inseguros.

—No puedo confiar en ti, eres mi enemigo —argumentó.

Confiar y pasar tiempo con Rusia era como dormir al lado de un león, e incluso podía decir que era mejor el animal que el humano. Pero, por otra parte, Rusia tenía las respuestas que él buscaba, o por menos, el camino que lo dirigía a ellas. No era un mal cambio, pero si moría en camino, nadie se enteraría.

De todas formas Inglaterra no lloraría su muerte. Así que no tenía que preocuparse por las personas que dejaría en soledad.

Rusia inclinó el rostro.

—No hay realmente un enemigo, Estados Unidos —explicó—. Solo nosotros, el árbol solitario y las manzanas.

—Me has asesinado varias veces.

No es que no quiera confiar en Rusia, no puede. Sus peores y más dolorosas muertes han sido a manos de ese tipo. Algunas han durado horas, otras han durado días e incluso semanas. Le tiene un pequeño rencor, que, si no lo cuida bien, terminará por desaparecer con el tiempo. Y es que en la historia de su vida Alfred siempre ha tenido claro la diferencia entre bien el mal, el malo y el bueno, y Rusia representa exactamente a su visión del villano. Es grande, da miedo y parece no importarle si mata a otro.

Bueno, eso de los asesinatos no le importa a nadie realmente, excepto a unos pocos. Estados Unidos se había encargado personalmente de eliminar a dos.

—También me has asesinado varias veces —se defendió Rusia sin dejar de sonreír. Esa risa se estaba convirtiendo molesta—. No encuentro la diferencia. A veces sobrevivir es todo lo que se encuentra en nosotros.

Alfred hizo de oídos sordos al resto de la frase de Rusia. Cuando le escuchó callarse se encogió de hombros y fingió haberle escuchado.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero bueno —exclamó reprimiendo un bostezo falso. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, estirándose y sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda maltratada se relajaban—. Puedes ir conmigo si me regalas una manzana, de cualquier número excepto el uno. Tienes que darme algo a cambio, Rusia.

Con la sonrisa flaqueándose un poco, Rusia buscó en su bolsillos. El tipo alto solía llevar una cantidad excesiva de ropa encima, incluso a pesar de que a veces los días eran tal calurosos que solo se podían pasar dentro de un arroyo o a las orillas de la playa. Alfred se cuestionó si debería ser por el color blanco de su piel o porque Rusia era tan frío de corazón que su cuerpo era difícil de calentar.

Rusia mostró sus manos vacías.

—No tengo manzanas —dijo.

Alfred lo odió internamente un poco más.

—Lo que sea. Iniciamos el viaje en media hora, sin contratiempos. Y no me digas Estados Unidos, mi nombre es Alfred.

Alfred es el nombre que le dio Inglaterra cuando eran pequeños. Se había acostumbrado a él hasta que la competencia empezó a llamarlo Estados Unidos a medida que crecía y al final se había quedado con él. Era cosa de ese mundo, los demás te nombraban y no se podía hacer nada al respecto más que aceptarlo. Ser y existir tal como la vida lo retrataba... o esas eran las reglas que Inglaterra le había obligado a aprender. Inglaterra solía divagar mucho los problemas, a diferencia de Alfred, quien prefería dejar los problemas para último momento. Si los pensaba demasiado se metía en problemas, como ahora.

Rusia parecía confundido.

—¿Y las provisiones?

* * *

—O-oh dio-s que f-río —tartamudeó Alfred abrazándose y arrimando las piernas contra el cuerpo—. Las últimas noches no han sido así, por qué ahora que falta poco para llegar empeora.

A pesar de que Rusia había hecho una fogata enorme, el calor abandonó el cuerpo de Alfred en cuanto calló la noche y el frío le penetró hasta los huesos. Es como si nunca más va a poder volver a sentir el calor del sol en su rostro. Va a morir de hipotermia y Rusia, quien a ratos iba a buscar más leña, estaba en su ambiente. No se ha quejado ni se ha estremecido cuando las peores ráfagas azotan el interior de su refugio. Además se ha atrevido a salir y el exterior está considerablemente peor que la seguridad de la pequeña cueva.

El orgullo de Alfred estaba siendo pisoteado, machacado y escupido. Antes había tratado de ayudar a Rusia con la recolección de rocas y otros elementos para la fogata, pero en cuanto salió del refugio, el frío fue tal que se quedó quieto en medio de la ventisca, como si fuera un tempano de hielo, y para empeorarlo, Rusia tuvo que rescatarlo de las garras del viento. No se supone que debería ser así, un chico como él tenía que ayudar a otros, no ser recatado cual dama en apuros.

Estornudó.

—Estás congestionado —anunció Rusia al entrar en la cueva y escuchar a Alfred quejándose de su nariz tapada. En sus brazos llevaba una nueva agrupación de ramas, hojas y troncos cortados. Su pelo blanco estaba casi todo en punta por el viento y su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, como si hubiera nevado sobre su cara.

Alfred se sobresaltó por su repentina entrada, pero disimuló el susto con un gran estornudo que resonó con un poco de eco en el pequeño espacio de la cueva. No necesitaba ponerme más ridículo ante el ruso de lo que ha había hecho con anterioridad. Aunque así de mal como se sentía y la forma en que temblaba por la falta de calidez, estaba seguro de que no podía verse más patético.

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿una clase de veneno? —preguntó ocultando el creciente pavor en su tono de voz.

Alfred se imaginó animales venenosos como las serpientes, arañas y ornitorrincos, entre otros con los que se había pillado alguna vez y sido picado o mordidos por éstos, los cuales terminaron con un dolor insoportable, en pequeñas hinchazones e incluso algunos le quitaron una de sus vidas. La peor de todas fue una vez cuando nadaba cerca de la playa y percibió un latigazo de dolor en la pierna. Logró salir a penas antes de empezar a escupir espuma por la boca y luego de pasar por un dolor inenarrable, perder la conciencia.

Rusia tiró algunas de las hojas y ramas en la fogata y dejó el resto de leña al lado contrario de la cueva donde se encontraba Alfred. Luego se acercó al pobre humano desparramado en el piso y se agachó a su lado para tocarle la frente. No llevaba guantes y su mano estaba peor que los lagos congelados de invierno.

—¿Por qué me tocas la frente? —Alfred preguntó con un hilo de voz conteniendo un nuevo estornudo.

Rusia parpadeó repetidas veces, como despertando de un trance, y le sonrió con inocencia a su aliado.

—No lo sé, pero China me dijo que cuando viera a alguien estornudar, comprobara su temperatura —explicó sacando la mano de la piel glacial de Alfred—. Creí que estabas siendo un niño malcriado, pero estás peor de lo que aparentas —Rusia miró imperturbable el rostro de su compañero, analizando en busca de pruebas—. Labios azules, temblores violentos, respiración errática —lo miró a los ojos—. Pero tu piel está pálida. Alfred, levántate.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? En esta posición me siento bien —replicó pertinaz.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Levantarse.

_Bien_.

No es la gran cosa.

Se iba a parar, mostrarle a Rusia que para resguardar el calor era mejor estar sentado y volvería a la posición original para demostrar sus palabras. Pero sus músculos no reaccionaron de la forma que su mente les ordenaba. Eran lentos, torpes y no se movían ante algunos estímulos. Fue un poco complicado apoyar sus manos contra el piso y darse un impulso para sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Tambaleándose, miró con autosuficiencia a Rusia.

¿Por qué, si lo había logrado, Rusia sonreía como si Alfred fuera tonto?

—Sé que no puede ser posible pero es como si te preocuparas por mí —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, era complejo hablar mientras tiritaba por culpa del frío que invadía sus zonas . Un viento que se coló por la entrada de la cueva le congeló hasta el alma y se abrazó nuevamente intentando mantener el escaso calor que le quedaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué será? —respondió Rusia. A continuación hubo un silencio pequeño antes de que Alfred volviera a tambalearse—. Tienes hipotermia, por suerte, aún no se ha hecho grave. Solo necesitas entrar en calor y dilema resuelto.

—Es lo que he estado tratando de lograr en las últimas horas —era sorprendente que Rusia intuyera lo que dialogaba entre tanto castañeteo de dientes. El chocar de sus muelas era tan fuerte que empezaba a padecer de dolor de cabeza y no poseía las fuerzas para detenerlo.

—Me refiero ha algo más que ponerse al lado de una fogata. Por ejemplo —explicó Rusia señalando la remera de Alfred. Alfred observó sus vestimentas por el rabillo del ojo, aparte de la sangre en ellas, estaban perfectas—, esa polera no te cubre los brazos. Es poco probable que con eso puedas calentarte. Tendrías mejores resultados si te metieras dentro de la fogata.

Su temblor aumentó cuando otra ráfaga de viento se coló por la entrada de la cueva arrebatándole los últimos calores corporales. Alfred sintió como la sangre de sus venas y arterias se congelaba y como su mandíbula empezó a moverse con más violencia. Abrazarse no estaba sirviendo con la misma efectividad de antes. Sospechaba que sentarse tampoco iba a ser un gran trabajo.

Alfred no se dio cuenta cuando Rusia se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre sus hombros. La vestimenta era pesada, gruesa y olía a flores, no supo descifrar qué tipo de flor. El calor que desprendía era inhumano, pero gratificante para los alarmados nervios de Alfred. Sin parar a pensar en agradecerle a Rusia con el gesto solidario, se desplomó sobre el suelo de piedra y apoyó la espalda contra la pared rocosa de la cueva. Cerrando los ojos suspiró aliviado contra el cuello del abrigo.

Otro cuerpo enorme le cubrió la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, refugiando a Alfred de las ráfagas de viento provenientes de la entrada. Drogado por el abrasador abrigo, Alfred tardó en percatarse de quien estaba a su lado no podía ser nadie más que Rusia. Con su cuerpo protestando, se movió lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Qué. Estás. Tratando. De. Hacer —refunfuñó entre dientes y estornudó.

Rusia inclinó la cabeza, confuso y le sonrió.

—No sé lo que tengan o hagan tú e Inglaterra, pero eso no concuerda conmigo. Solo estoy tratando de que no mueras. Fogata, ropa y calor corporal. Deberías de estar bien para seguir mañana.

El corazón de Alfred se encogió.

Rusia sabía...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Perdiendo el control de sus nervios—. Lo de Inglaterra conmigo.

Rusia consideró la pregunta por unos momentos, reflexionando antes de dar su respuesta. A su lado, parecía aún más grande de lo que Alfred era capaz de aceptar. Y a pesar de que sus manos eran frías, el resto de su cuerpo desprendía un calor inconcebible que junto a la piel congelada de Alfred, era algo parecido al elixir de la vida, un bálsamo para sus heridas.

No se atrevería confesarlo en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido de que Rusia lo acompañara.

—Francia sabe distinguir a los enfermos y me contó que Inglaterra fue el segundo humano con síntomas después de él. Era diferente, se preocupaba por otro humano a quien le daba parte de su tiempo y pasó su infancia con él a pesar de poder valerse por sí mismo —miró a Alfred con la típica sonrisa de siempre—. Tanta dedicación tenía que dar sus frutos. La enfermedad es contagiosa... Algo así dijo.

_Inglaterra. Síntomas. Enfermedad._

Oh dios, ¿qué había hecho?

A pesar de nunca haber conocido mucho a Francia, debía de ser una persona centrada en las cosas extrañas. Por otro lado, había descubierto que él no fue el primer caso de esa enfermedad y tampoco lo fueron Alemania e Italia. Francia, quien en su niñez trató varias veces de atraparlo, era el inicio de la pandemia. Era un poco difícil de creer, pero si lo pensaba con más claridad, nunca vio a Francia asesinar directamente a otro ser humano, en cambio, cuando estaba con los Aliados, incluso trató de reclutar a Alfred.

—Así que China empezó a cambiar y desapareció —dijo tratando de despejar su mente y el hecho de que Rusia estuviera tan cerca—. Extraño.

—No desapareció, me dijo a dónde iba a ir. A Pentróm.

—Pentróm. Qué clase de nombre es ese, si se les estaba acabando las ideas podían haberme consultado.

Rusia lo ignoró.

—Estaba sintiéndose extraño y Francia se percató de que China respondía diferente. Con el tiempo se hizo más notable hasta que un día nos confesó a los dos de que se había contagiado cuando Japón, a punto de morir, le confesó cosas que le abrieron los ojos. No nos aclaró qué, pero estaba seguro de que había curado su alma y liberado... no recuerdo bien que dijo.

—Ustedes mataron a Japón —dijo, y fue extraño, porque pareció que lo criticaba.

El rostro de Rusia era de sorpresa.

—Nosotros cuidamos de Japón hasta que murió.

La cabeza de Alfred no podía con tanto a la vez, los acontecimientos y descubrimientos se mezclaban dentro de él, distorsionando su capacidad de pensar. No quería pasar por algo similar de nuevo, así que pateó lejos todas la preocupaciones.

—No importa. Sigue —murmuró.

—Bueno. Francia nos reveló de la existencia de Pentróm y de los auto-exiliados, quienes sufrían de los mismos síntomas, pero a diferencia de Francia, preferían mantenerse lejos de los problemas ajenos que padecían los que vivían conforme las reglas del árbol solitario. Francia, en cambio, creía que podía cambiar las reglas y se quedó con el resto de nosotros hasta ver que sus esfuerzos daban resultados. Cuando China decidió irse, Francia le siguió.

Le asaltó una idea a la cabeza, sacándolo de la ensoñación provocada por la dulce voz de Rusia. Dejando de mirar la fogata, fijó su vista en su gran acompañante.

—Pero si te ha dicho que se iba y dónde, ¿por qué no te has ido con él? así no nos tomaríamos toda la molestia de ir juntos.

—Siempre he estado solo, pero nunca entendí la verdadera soledad hasta que nos separamos. Y descuida, a pesar de que quiero pegarte, si mueres me volvería loco.

—Me advertiste que no eras como yo, pero haces todo este viaje conmigo para reencontrarte con China.

—Es sencillo. China es mi amigo.

Rusia es demasiado honesto.

Alfred asintió imperceptiblemente y se giró bajo el abrigo de Rusia. No quería despertar el próximo día mirando a su aliado. Tal vez dormir junto a otra persona para Rusia no era la gran cosa. Alfred, en cambio, solo había estado así de cerca con Inglaterra y fue solo cuando se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos amorosos.

Ahogó un gemido angustioso.

Siente la ausencia de Inglaterra como un agujero constante en el pecho. Es molesto y doloroso, y sin embargo, esa sensación de vacío ha estado presente por días, solo que en ese momento, junto al brillo de las llamas y al lado de Rusia, se siente más grande. Y arde, como si pequeñas hormigas mordieran los bordes de una herida sin cicatrizar. Si Inglaterra estuviera acompañándolo el frío sería más soportable. Es comprensible la situación por lo que pasa Rusia, no se siente más solitario que cuando se estuvo acompañado y luego se pierde todo.

Inglaterra fue lo único aparentemente estable en su vida, y lo desechó, no una, sino dos veces.

No está acostumbrado a la intensidad de esos sentimientos y no los entiende ni al derecho ni al revés. Pero ama a Inglaterra, eso es seguro. Y no le dejará de amar solo porque ha dejado de verlo, sentirlo o besarlo. Todo lo contrario, sus emociones parecen acrecentarse a medida que pasan las horas, y no puede estar más necesitado de su presencia.

La palma de sus manos le pican.

Volvió a estornudar.

Detrás de él, Rusia se remueve en contra de su cuerpo, acomodándose para la guardia.

—Buenas noches, Alfred.

* * *

Pentróm.

Es un jardín del Edén. Brillante. Grande. Colorido. Tiene una hogar de forma extraña, Rusia dice que se llama casa, y que sirve para resguardarse del viento, la nieve, y mantener el calor. Alfred no entiende mucho, pero por cómo lo describe, parece acogedor.

También tiene vida de todos los tipos, a su derecha una cascada con peces en la parte inferior y un campo de flores de diferentes tipos y tamaños, entre ellas girasoles, que para Rusia son una gran alegría.

Y un hay francés, que sonriendo, les invita a pasar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Éste no es el final, pero el capítulo iba a quedar muy largo si no lo dividía en dos, así que les prometo que el siguiente sí será el último. El problema fue que me pasé un poco con la conversación entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. Y otra cosa, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me ha encantado que intenten averiguar el significado de las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz y le pertenecen, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi y mención del sexo.

* * *

Alfred levantó la mano sobre el agua fría del río, y la puso en contra de los rayos provenientes del sol. Seguía deforme por la vez que trató desaparecer el maldito número. Suspiró pausadamente. En ese entonces, tiempo atrás, el número en verdad no le importaba como ahora, pero le molestaba parecer un humano débil ante los otros. Portado siempre un dígito inferior cuando los demás, aunque pasaran por peores cosas que él, solían llevar dígitos mayores a las dos cifras.

El número sigue ahí, marcándose sobre las deformaciones y la piel pálida.

La volvió a dejar bajo el agua, esperando que la piel se viera más normal. Pero no es así, sino que parece aún peor, es como si la mano entera se hubiera deformado por los líquidos químicos de aquella vez. Deja de mirar su mano, preguntándose cómo es que incluso llegó a la conclusión de que eso se iría si él lo intentaba. Era tan estúpido... tan inocente... ¿qué demonios le pasa?, extrañar su anterior él debería ser un pecado, no hacía más que asesinar inocentes, conseguir una manzana, y perder luego todas sus vidas de la forma más estúpida, como si cada número fuera una broma... pero no es exactamente a Estados Unidos a quien Alfred extraña... pero Inglaterra, el gruñón, mal hablado y analítico Inglaterra, hasta llegaba a extrañar sus enormes cejas, sus labios, su piel, su voz, el color de sus iris.

¿Y cómo no? también añoraba su voz regañándolo, o la comida quemada del almuerzo. Las tardes de calor en las que, Alfred casi enloqueciendo, tiraba de Inglaterra a las orillas de la playa, y a pesar de que le tenía miedo, aceptaba de malas ganas acompañarlo. O sus besos de buenas noches, que aunque los empezaba Alfred, eran bien recibidos por su compañero y terminaban con pequeñas risas junto a la fogata.

Alfred despertó de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que las gotas de agua de su pelo mojado saltaran para todas partes y mancharan las rocas que no estaban cerca del río.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —dijo a nadie en particular, conteniendo la angustia de su pecho—. Debe de odiarme.

Inglaterra no perdonaba fácilmente. Alfred lo sabía por experiencia propia y también comprende fue principalmente su culpa, él fue quien empezó a separarse de Inglaterra, queriendo su espacio para hacer travesuras solo... para sentir que no necesitaba el apoyo de su amigo para ser fuerte y grande. Pero podía justificarse, fueron las travesuras de un adolescente, una parte de la vida cuando no sabía ni dónde estaba parado y era también el tiempo que empezó a adoptar el nombre de Estados Unidos y dejó atrás el apodo que le dio Inglaterra, que en ese entonces se llamaba a sí mismo... Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred sonrió tiernamente. ¡Era sorprende, podía recordar el nombre completo!, cuando ni siquiera recordaba el suyo, confundiéndolo con Andrés o cualquier otro. Ni hablar del apellido, no lo recordaba en absoluto, pero era algo con "J". Puede sentir algunas veces que lo tiene en la punta de la lengua.

Supongo que así se siente el amor —pensó ahora mirándose las dos manos sobre la superficie del agua, contemplando lo diferentes que era. La mano intacta, la izquierda, aparentaba una perfección pura al lado de su amiga, la mano derecha. Pero eso era comparando solo entre sus extremidades, porque si comparaba su mano sin deformaciones con cualquier otra de sus conocidos, de seguro sus manos serían las más descuidadas.

A Inglaterra ese detalle no pareció importarle cada vez que lo tocaba, hasta llegaba algunas veces a tomar su mano desvendada y deforme cuando se apoyaba en su hombro y descansaba mientras Alfred le prometía despertarlo si aparecía una manzana.

Los ojos le ardían. Cerró las manos en dos puños y se pasó el brazo por los ojos, apartando las malas sensaciones sin éxito. De tanto frotarse, le empezó a doler la piel alrededor de los ojos, así que dejó de intentarlo.

¿Por qué... por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía como si su pecho estuviera vacío, cuando era obvio que su corazón seguía ahí, en la misma posición de siempre? Él no era así, el llorón no era Alfred, quien siempre se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, como si no fueran de mayor importancia que un grano de arena. Eso no había cambiado mucho cuando se contagió... entonces, si era así, ¿por qué, si fue él quien terminó su relación con Inglaterra, la herida no era pequeña?

Por otra parte ¿no era mejor esto, a odiarlo? Sentir la herida sin cicatrizar y que arda bajo los maltratos de la memoria, que sentir como si quisiera apretar su cuello de su compañero y hacerle entender que la vida vale más que una simple patada en el suelo, o un maldito conejo. Pero por cómo estaba ahora, parecía lejano incluso llegar a imaginar una pequeña exhalación de emociones negativas. Inglaterra, al fin y al cabo, lo era todo... lo conoce desde que tiene recuerdos, desde que abrió por primera vez los ojos y vio ese humano tan pequeño a su lado que tiritaba por el frío.

Si esas son sus opciones, entonces prefiere sufrir, sentir el filo del cuchillo cortando sobre su corazón a que sentir el mismo hormigueo satisfactorio de antes, cuando conseguía una manzana luego de matar a otro ser humano.

La quemazón de su rostro no se iba a ir, así que hundió el rostro en el agua del río por unos momentos y luego, cuando salió, se llevó una mano al pelo para que éste no le molestara sobre los ojos. Tendría que cortarlo, estaba largo de nuevo, tanto, que si seguía así llegaría a parecerse a... bueno, a Canadá.

No estaba sirviendo ninguno de sus métodos.

—Así que decidiste arriesgarte a la magia del río —dijo una voz a su espalda. Sonaba ronca y un poco coqueta, o alegre, como si su portador estuviera riendo constantemente.

Alfred se volteó para mirar a Francis, quien en su mano llevaba un par de telas amarillas que dejó sobre una rama lejos de las agua, seguras de quedarse mojadas por las locuras de Alfred, y se acercó completamente desnudo a la orilla del río. Alfred no se había alejado mucho al meterse, por lo que cuando Francis se metió, no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición original y se sentó al lado de Alfred, lo suficiente cerca como para llegar a tocar su brazo si se movía demasiado.

—¿Magia? —preguntó Alfred mirando el rostro sonriente de Francis, quien se reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

Francis había sido la primera persona que había visto cuando llegó junto a Rusia a Pentróm. Ambos se habían encontrado con una estructura enorme, que Rusia identificó como casa, y esta había salido el francés, sin aparentar estar sorprendido por las visitas, y les invitó a pasar a su humilde hogar. En verdad no era de él, sino que había estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie más que Francis se atrevió a reclamarlo por miedo a cosas como embrujos, y otros, los no creyentes, no la buscaron porque ignoraban su existencia. Francis, al no ser de un bando ni del otro, se quedó con la casa y la decoró como solo él lo haría. Una vez adentro del recinto, se encontraron con humanos que Alfred hace tiempo creyó muertos y otros que no llegó a tener conocimiento de que existían. Entre los conocidos estaba Canadá.

Sorprendido de verlo ahí cuando creía que estaba muerto, se acercó como si lo conociera de toda la vida y le dio un abrazo rompe huesos, mientras que el pobre, sin saber quién le estaba abrazando por detrás, se asustó y casi le pega a Alfred, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Francis le detuvo y le pidió a Alfred que no hiciera una escena en el comedor, que para eso estaba las otras habitaciones, así que los se los llevó para que los otros siguieran comiendo. Entonces, acordándose Alfred que no se presentó, saludó a Canadá, quien un poco tímido, recibió sus saludos ocultando el rostro detrás de un peluche y apretó la mano que se le tendía.

Fue cuando Alfred se dio cuenta que le faltaba la otra.

—Lo siento —dijo mirando el muñón en que terminaba la muñeca del humano parecido a él—, en ese entonces recién estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba —no era una justificación, y es que esa pérdida debe de ser un dolor que va más allá de lo físico.

Canadá negó con la cabeza, y sin dejar su nerviosismo de lado, con su única mano palmeó el hombro de Alfred repetidas veces y sonrió apenas separando los labios.

—Inglaterra sabía lo que hacía —respondió con una voz que era como el susurro de las olas al chocar contra la costa, casi imperceptible si no le prestaba atención—, me cortó la mano para que Japón no se acercara y así tener tiempo para avisarle a Francia que encontró a otro contagiado —apretó el oso blanco en un abrazo mientras su sonrisa se volvía más grande—. Le estoy agradecido. Ahora puedo verlo todo, sentirlo todo.

Francis le sonrió a Canadá con cariño.

—Mi nombre es Francis, no Francia —le corrigió con suavidad.

Alfred se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se la rascó. Inglaterra había descubierto a Canadá como infectado, y le había dicho a Francis de ello para que se lo llevara a la casa... Pero por Alfred, por él no había hecho lo mismo. En cambio le había dejado pasar por todas esas cosas. ¡Eran compañeros!, por lo menos le pudo haber dado alguna pista de la existencia de Pentróm, y no tener así que haber matado a Alemania, y de paso a Italia.

—No lo entiendo —le dijo luego a Francis cuando se alejaron de Canadá, quien volvió a entrar al comedor para terminar su plato abandonado. El francés le había llevado por casi toda la casa y ahora le estaba dando un paseo por el patio trasero, el cual era enorme—. En primera, nunca me dice que también está infectado, y en segunda, jamás me contó del único lugar que parece tener personas igual que nosotros.

Francis, que de alguna parte se consiguió una copa que contenía un líquido rojo, bebió un poco de su sustancia, con la elegancia propia de sus movimientos y miró el rostro contrariado de Alfred.

—Ya somos dos —respondió parándose en medio del patio, provocando que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo, y volteó el rostro a la cascada, que aún estado lejos, se podía escuchar el agua cuando caía sobre más agua o sobre las rocas. Entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo sus ojos en Alfred—. Pero tienes que entender Esta...

—Alfred.

—Alfred... —se corrigió Francis—, que Inglaterra no es un humano normal, él, a diferencia de mí o todos nosotros, nació con la enfermedad, era parte de él. Para mi era todo un hecho, ver a un recién nacido con esas características —levantó la mano sin la copa al ver la sombra en el rostro de Alfred y trató de detener sus pensamientos monótonos—. No es nada malo, solo estoy diciendo que estaba curioso. Inglaterra presentaba los síntomas, y era tan pequeño, que me dio ternura. También era impresionante como se llevaba contigo a pesar de que era obvio que no estaban infectado, lo que me hizo preguntarme si sentía algo por ti, y qué era eso lo que hacía que te soportara.

Alfred frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación. No era que estuviera en desacuerdo que cuando pequeño fue un demonio, pero de que él lo creyera a que otro lo dijera como algo indiscutible, era otra cosa, algo más realista.

—¿Por eso siempre estabas asechando? —preguntó Alfred recordando las veces que Inglaterra reclamaba que estaban siendo espiados por un tipo peludo y cara de rana.

Francis asintió y volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios con parsimonia. Alfred lo observó, impaciente, cómo bebía de ese líquido que él tuvo que rechazar cuando una señora vestida de negro y blanco le ofreció mientras en su mano llevaba una plataforma circular con muchas otras de la mismas que llevaba Francis. Cuando el francés terminó lo que quedaba, apretó los labios y miró a Alfred.

—No digas asechando, que suena muy feo —exclamó con voz chillona—, es mejor si lo dejamos en que estaba haciendo un experimento.

—¡Eso suena peor!

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, proyectando una luz naranja sobre el rostro de Francis, quien con sus rasgos viejos, al sonreír se le formaban arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y a un lado de los ojos. Alfred se preguntó si Francis era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, lo que era poco probable ya que eran todos inmortales en cuanto a morir por vejez se trataba.

Francis sonrió.

—De todas formas —dijo pasando a una actitud estoica—, lo que quiero decir es que, una vez que descubrí a Inglaterra, comprendí que la enfermedad no se trataba solo de preocuparse por otro, sino también de amar, tener a alguien con quien compartir tus felicidades, tus emociones, tus opiniones, y no estar solo —sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Alfred, serios—. Cuando te separaste de Inglaterra, yo me lo veía venir, pero el pobre creía que ustedes estarían juntos por siempre... ¿cómo decirlo?, Inglaterra cambió, como si la enfermedad hubiera remitido, al crecer, ya no vacilaba cuando mataba a otros humanos, e incluso me asesinó cuando le empecé a molestar demasiado.

Alfred se sintió horrible al oír a Francis decir que Inglaterra dejó de lado su verdadero ser por haberlo abandonado. Pero en ese tiempo en no estaba pensando en Inglaterra, no se acordaba de él como el amigo que solían ser, menos un compañero de juegos. Lo único que deseaba cuando fue adolescente fue demostrarle a los demás que alguien mejor y más fuerte había llegado y que se iba a llevar todas las manzanas. No volvió a hablar con Inglaterra hasta que un día, mientras trataba de escapar con su nueva manzana, éste le tendió una trampa que lo dejó colgando una noche entera, perdiendo una de sus vidas luego de que le empezara a sangrar la nariz y perdiera la consciencia.

Francis, viendo los ojos azules de Alfred volverse turbios, le tocó el hombro para que despejara su mente cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en ese momento. Pero estaba seguro de lo que era.

—No estabas contagiado en ese entonces —respondió en algo parecido a unas palabras de apoyo—. Como iba diciendo —dijo retomando el tema mientras se llevaba un mano al mentón—, Inglaterra alejaba a todos, incluso a los otros infectados, que eran pacíficos. Pero yo, y mis hermosas cualidades masculinas, se ganaron parte de su tiempo... ¡Alfred, qué estás haciendo!

Alfred al ver los gestos soñadores de Francis, no pudo evitar que una idea vulgar cruzara por su cabeza, y con los celos por los aires, tiró de Francis bruscamente por el brazo que estaba más cerca, interrumpiendo su narración de lo que le hizo a Inglaterra.

—Si lo tocaste o...

—¡No le hice nada malo! —respondió tirando de su brazo atrapado en la mano americana. Cuando se pudo soltar retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a Alfred con desaprobación—. Dios, que hombre tan posesivo. Eso no es bonito, no, para nada —arreglando sus ropas, observó a Alfred que aún le miraba con inseguridad—. Tienes una idea equivocada si crees que me gustan los hombres al igual que a ti y a Inglaterra —se defendió—. Prefiero las curvas, si te importa saber.

Entendiendo que se refería a las mujeres, Alfred dejó su postura defensiva y relajó sus nervios. Debía dejar de acusar a todos de tener los mismos gustos que él, primero Rusia con China y ahora Francis con Inglaterra... Uno momento, ¿dónde estaba Rusia?. No es que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, pero desde que arribaron en la casa no se detuvo en analizar cómo estaba su aliado después de pasar una semana viajando para ver a China, y por fin estar acompañado de nuevo. Mirando a su alrededor no fue suficiente para localizarlo.

Francis seguía molesto por la insinuación de Alfred y sus constantes interrupciones. Alfred no se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, enfrascado en la búsqueda de su aliado.

—Lo que hice fue darle un plato de comida —dijo, siguiendo insistente con terminar su historia, y mirando de reojo a Alfred, quien no paraba de desviar la mirada a todo el resto del patio—, ¿qué haces?

Alfred dejó de observar cada rincón de las vegetaciones y se fijó en Francis, quien se agachó para recoger la copa que había caído en el arrebato anterior del americano. Estaba trizada, no rota, pero era inservible porque alguien se podía cortar si bebía por ese lado. Menos mal que la casa tenía muchas más.

—¿Sabes dónde está Rusia? —soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba. Alfred sintió que algo iba mal cuando Francis lo miró extrañado— ¿qué?

—Pensaba que te llevabas mal con Iván.

—Ah...

No pudo responder. El sol se había ocultado por completo y la oscuridad empezaba a congelar su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que no era el frío lo que le hizo estremecerse cuando escuchó esa risa... la risa de Rusia, proveniente dentro de la casa, refrescante y alegre. Alfred sintió su mente quedar en paz.

Rusia encontró lo que buscaba.

Francis lo invitó a entrar cuando vio los pequeños temblores que escapaban del cuerpo de Alfred y sus mejillas que estaban rojas por el frío. Era cómico que el americano pareciera haber salido de una tormenta de nieve cuando solo había estado unos minutos en el frío de la noche. Alfred se sentó cerca de la chimenea, en la alfombra de lana y aceptó el pan tostado que le ofreció Canadá, quien al verlo entrar en ese estado, decidió que era mejor ayudar a Francis.

Alfred se quedó mirando a Canadá con insistencia.

—Pareces mi clon —dijo.

Canadá se quedó consternado.

—¿Tú qué?

Alfred parpadeó varias veces, con la vista perdida, y luego fijó sus ojos azules en Canadá. Acto seguido, sonrió inocentemente y mordió su pan caliente, ignorando la pregunta de su parecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. Francis se acomodó en una silla cercana a la chimenea, e iba a seguir con su historia, pero luego de tomar otra copa y beberla, Alfred se durmió.

—Si me escucharas cuando te hablo tal vez puedas aprender algo más del querido Inglaterra —replicó Francis al darse que toda su explicación sobre la magia del río había pasado por oídos sordos.

Alfred pestañeó sorprendido y subió la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de baños cuando el francés pronunció el nombre de Inglaterra a sabiendas que era la única forma de llamar la atención del americano. Francis no lo miraba como si lo estuviera acusando por su ausencia mental, pues sus ojos brillantes reflejaron compresión, y sus rasgos cansados se arrugaron cuando sonrió.

—Si tanto lo extrañas —dijo Francis hundiéndose más en el agua hasta que ésta le cubrió la parte superior del pecho—, ¿por qué no lo invitaste a venir?

Alfred dejó de mirar a Francis y fijó sus ojos en las corrientes de agua en el centro del río. ¿Tenía que contárselo a él, algo que era tan personal, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba tanta repulsión de solo pensarlo? Francis ya parecía saber suficiente de su relación antigua con Inglaterra, pero darle un poco más de información de estaba de más... y aunque fuera algo delicado, era mejor si el francés le ayudaba a entender sus propios sentimientos.

—No quería odiarlo —dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que se ha repetido en los últimos días desde que abandonó a Inglaterra—. No estaba actuando como infectado, y me estaba llevando al límite. Eramos diferentes, así que no podía funcionar —sus manos le temblaban, por lo que las escondió bajo el agua—. Pero cuando terminé con él no me sentí como si hubiera arreglado mis problemas. Estaba confundido. Amaba a Inglaterra... amo a Inglaterra, pero cuando recuerdo que ha asesinado humanos... entonces...

La estruendosa risa de Francis sacó a Alfred de su mundo agónico. Desviando la imagen del río, se centró en el francés que a su lado parecía atragantarse de felicidad. Le molestó. Francis no tenía derecho de burlarse de algo tan serio. No dijo nada y se cruzó de brazos mientras ignoraba las risas de Francis. Pasó unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo calmarse.

—No te sientas ofendido —la voz de Francis temblaba por la risa contenida—, pero eres estúpido... no, espera... eso sí es ofensivo —y volvió a carcajearse.

Alfred, molesto, infló los cachetes y siguió ignorando a su compañero. Antes había creído que el río era enorme, pero viéndolo mejor, se daba cuenta que no parecía tener fin, y que se iba ensanchando a medida que se alejaba de su vista... Si Inglaterra lo llegaba a perdonar, algún día, lo traería para contemplar juntos el paisaje. A Inglaterra le gustan las cosas que parecen mágicas.

Las risas de Francis dejaron de escucharse.

—Mira, Alfred —Alfred sintió la mano de Francis en su hombro, quien lo giró para que lo mirara—. Tú e Inglaterra son como unos niños. No entienden de lo que va la enfermedad a pesar de sufrirla. No es tan difícil —sus ojos brillaron intensamente—. Es amor, Estados Unidos, como has dicho, lo amas... pero no lo odias, porque estos sentimientos que vienen con la enfermedad no son solo para los que te rodean, también son para ti... —Alfred inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sin entender. Francis parecía desesperado ante éste hecho—. Te sientes culpable, y no quieres sentirte de esa forma, quieres que todos sientan lo mismo que tú, incluso Inglaterra. Porque no piensas en la culpabilidad como algo malo, sino como algo humano, y no te gusta que Inglaterra no lo sienta... además, al mismo tiempo, jamás te habías sentido de esa forma, por lo que estabas frustrado y presionado —Francis lo miró directo a los ojos—. Pero sigo sin entender cómo eso te llevó a terminar con él. Supongo que fue porque eres honesto y como no comprendías lo que pasaba, le dijiste lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza.

Alfred se alejó del tacto de Francis.

—¿Acaso me has estado espiando de nuevo? —preguntó inseguro.

—¡Qué! ¡No! —respondió Francis exagerando sus movimientos y haciendo como si le doliera el corazón con la pregunta de Alfred—. No soy ciego a las bellezas de la vida y las analizo hasta que me abran su hermosura interior —frunció el ceño ligeramente sin llegar a ser una expresión seria—. Excepto Inglaterra, él es malo de adentro.

Alfred ignoró ese último comentario despectivo.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué Inglaterra fingió no estar contagiado.

—Inglaterra puede decir muchas mentiras e incluso fingir, pero siempre será obvio que está contagiado —respondió Francis volviendo a su posición anterior, donde apoyó la espalda contra una roca—. Cuando fue mi aliado, a pesar de hablar de ti como si fueras una escoria, no pasó desapercibido que te buscaba cada vez que íbamos a conseguir una manzana. Ese chico no podía engañarme. No cuando se trataba del amor y a su lado estaba todo un experto.

—¿Experto?

—¡Yo! —exclamó Francis lastimado.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Alfred observó que a lo lejos, al otro lado del río, los árboles que pertenecían al huerto de árboles solitarios. Pero no estaba seguro si podía seguir llamándolos así, después de todo, estaban acompañados por otros árboles de la misma semilla.

—Sigo sin entender —respondió con malestar.

* * *

Esa mañana, luego de levantarse y darse un baño en el río, Alfred se sentó junto a Canadá en la gran mesa del comedor en el desayuno. Había una diversidad deliciosa de comida, carne de vaca, de cerdo, queso, pan, leche y algunos dulces. El estómago le gruñó cuando presenció la cantidad de comida que estaba a su alcance, una que nunca antes pudo tener, pero soñó con añoranza más de una vez. Mientras masticaba un trozo de vacuno, miró a Canadá, quien entre sus brazos seguía trayendo a su oso blanco. Alfred desde que llegó a Pentróm no le había visto sin él, ni de casualidad. El chico, sosteniendo el peluche con su brazo sin mano, estiró la otra y tomó una masa dulce que estaba al centro de la mesa, entre la limonada y la carde que estaba comiendo Alfred.

No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando por demasiado tiempo hasta que Canadá, algo tímido, lo miró de vuelta, lo que le hizo saltar de su asiento.

—... —preguntó tan bajo que Alfred no lo pudo escuchar. Así que le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —susurró Canadá más fuerte.

—¿Estoy preocupado? —ignoraba que estuviera mal. Se sentía bien, pues hoy era uno de esos días que sentía que todo saldría bien.

Canadá agachó la cabeza.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño —respondió tan bajo que Alfred tuvo problemas para escucharlo. Pero Canadá se recuperó y elevó el tono de su voz, con seguridad— ¿Es por Inglaterra? No pareces tú cuando piensas en él.

Alfred, riendo por las insinuaciones de Canadá, negó con la cabeza para luego morder un poco de su carne asada. Estaba jugosa.

—No —respondió después de tragar—, solo me estaba preguntando cómo se siente no tener dos manos, como el resto —miró el muñón que sostenía el oso de peluche— ¿No te duele?

Alfred podía llegar a ser realmente desalmado sin darse cuenta, preguntando como si nada cosas que dolían recordar. Para su suerte, Canadá no odiaba totalmente su falta de mano, porque si no fuera por ella, no hubiera estado en esta casa, en ese momento y no hubiera sentido lo que es tener emociones y sentimientos.

—A veces siento que sigue ahí —respondió bajando el rostro para mirar el lugar donde debió de estar su mano—, y tiro cosas cuando lo olvido. Duele como cuando me la cortaron, pero es imperceptible, apenas lo recuerdo —miró a Alfred intensamente con sus ojos azules—. Al menos que me lo recuerden.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Lo último no lo ha escuchado.

Los hombros se Canadá se tensaron y temblaron cuando éste lo miró como si le tuviera miedo.

—¡N-nada!

El chirrido de la silla al correrse hace que Alfred voltee a mirar al recién llegado. Francis estaba sentado a su lado, con una manzana tres mordida en la mano y escuchando la conversación de las dos personas parecidas. No se había cambiado la ropa de noche, la cual, a pesar de ser para dormir, tenía muchos detalles que Francis consideraba como "moda".

Las provisiones de manzanas en Pentróm eran ilimitadas, porque a las afueras, al otro lado del río, cruzando un puente, había un jardín el triple de extenso que los patios de la casa, que estaba repleto de árboles solitarios, cada uno con muchas manzanas que contenían un número en especial. Eran tantas, que las daban en el desayuno, estaban en un canasto en la entrada de la casa, se encontraban en el patio e incluso se podían obtener en la hora de almuerzo, que era cuando más se comían.

Alfred no podía estar más contento con eso. En su mano, la cual ya no envolvía en tejidos, se podía apreciar el número ochenta y seis, y es como su pequeño tesoro, porque nunca antes en su vida ha tenido tantas vidas en su poder. Se siente seguro, como si nadie le pudiera hacer daño, como si nadie pudiera matarlo. Con un número tan grande como ese podría proteger a Inglaterra de todos los peligrosos existentes en ese mundo, incluyendo los animales, las plantas venenosas y los propios humanos.

Podría traerlo a la casa de Francis, también, pero no está seguro. Inglaterra tiene conocimiento de ese hogar y nunca ha intentado quedarse, a pesar de que ese lugar es bastante acogedor, sano, grande y aprovisionado. No entiende por qué, puede ser que Inglaterra prefiriera, al igual que él cuando era adolescente, demostrar que no era alguien débil, alguien a quien no se le podía asesinar fácilmente o botar como a un muñeco de trapo, no mientras Inglaterra no lo quisiera.

Los otros, tanto Francis como Canadá, que estaban hace más tiempo que Alfred en Pentróm, debían de tener unos números monumentales. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Alfred miró las manos de Francis, sorprendiéndose cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, ni siquiera una linea negra. No habían números gigantes, ni algo cercano al que él tenía. Las manos de Francis estaban en blanco, del mismo color que el resto de su piel.

Revisa a Canadá, con la esperanza de tener un resultado diferente, se encuentra con que el canadiense, en la única mano que tiene, no hay un número que represente sus vidas. Es impactante, ver que ambos carecen de vidas como cuando se quedan sin ellas, cuando no hacen más que alimentarse de las manzanas. Debe de haber un significado, una razón detrás de las saltas de los números, que hace que ambos no estén alarmados, porque, de ser él a quien le faltaban sus vidas, hubiera entrado en pánico.

Dejando su carne en la mesa y tomando la mano de Francis, Alfred la alzó con violencia y la apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

—¿Cómo lo han logrado? —preguntó conmocionado. A pesar de estar tocando la piel pálida con sus dedos, no le cabía en la cabeza que ahí no estuviera un número. En su mente hay una mezcla de sentimientos sobrecogedores y abrumadores que lo marean—. No están, sus vidas no están.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Francis no se alejó de su agarre, tampoco parecía asustado o impresionado por la repentina pregunta de Alfred. En cambio, su semblante relajado le devolvió un rostro comprensivo y sonriente que, por la forma en que se desencadenaba, daba a entender que lo descubierto hasta ahora no era más que la superficie. Estaba raspando la verdad, sin llegar a penetrar en ella.

—Es porque estamos enteros —respondió Francis después de tragar, su voz sedosa se había vuelto blanda—. No te falta mucho... una vez que llegues a cien los números desaparecerán, y serás mortal. Si quieres serlo —con su mano libre, tomando la de Alfred que se aferraba a su muñeca, desenredó grácilmente los dedos.

Alfred abrió los ojos.

—¿¡Mortal!?

Mortalidad. La llave de las puertas de la muerte. La llamada a las desgracias... y el fin de la seguridad de las vidas y, al mismo tiempo, el término de las peleas y guerras por las manzanas. Ya no necesitaría matar a otros humanos, no tendría que verlos morir o desangrarse, por su culpa. Ya no más a las noches solitarias, atormentándose con las preguntas del mañana, las dudas de lo incierto. Esa palabra traía consigo tantas cosas buenas como malas, y Alfred no sabía distinguir si le gustaba.

Siempre había sido inmortal, y como tal, había aprendido a temer a vivir más de lo necesario. Ser un humano que podía morir, y luego resucitar para seguir obediente al humor negro del curso de la vida. Alejado de la crueldad de la mortalidad, pasó que algunas veces llegó a desear poder ser diferente. Pero ahora, que esa posibilidad estaba en la palma de su mano, el miedo no podía ser más atroz, más intenso.

¿Quería ser mortal, de verdad quería tener en su poder la capacidad de morir, de envejecer, de no poder cometer más errores? ¿Acaso sería capaz de siquiera tener una vida, una buena vida, si decidía terminar con la maldición? Porque una vez que llegara al límite de su número, ya no existirían las segundas oportunidades. Como antes, no podrá morir bajo las garras de un león, ahogado en un pantano o bajo las intensas fiebres de una enfermedad. Sería inmortal, y eso significaba estar expuesto a todo, tanto a sus estupideces como a la de los demás. su destino estaría en manos de todos, pasando de uno a otro de forma descuidada.

Sus opciones se estrellaban, batallaban y se golpeaban, tratando de ganar dominio en su cabeza. Llegar a una decisión, porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Decidir. No estaba obligado a convertirse en mortal, pero tampoco lo estaba en quedarse inmortal. Pero ahora, ¿qué era mejor? ¿cuál de las dos, se podría decir, estaba bien? ¿Cuál era la decisión acertada, la que estaba unida a la moralidad de ser humano?

Le gustaba la idea de vivir para siempre, de pasar todo ese tiempo junto a Inglaterra, a quien amaba, pero, por otra parte, estar para siempre con Inglaterra, después de pasado un buen tiempo, dejaría de tener sentido. Su relación se volvería mecánica, con besos bastos, de caricias frías. No podrían recordar el pasado con nostalgia, porque parecería que el tiempo no pasaba, seguirían iguales, con los mismos rostros, con los mismos cuerpos. Lo único que se trastornaría sería su forma de pensar, y, eventualmente, llegaría el fin para su relación.

Puede que sea por decisión de él, aunque lo dudaba, o podía que fuera la de Inglaterra, quien se aburriría de pasar por lo mismo, una y otra vez, atrapado en el vórtice de la inmortalidad, de la igualdad.

¿Pero quería Inglaterra envejecer junto a él?

Le dolía la cabeza, una punzada atravesaba, ardiendo, su cerebro, y le hacía palpitar la cien con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó susurrante Canadá, posando su mano en el hombro de Alfred—. Te ves pálido.

—Estados Unidos —dijo Francis a su lado mientras se levantaba de la silla, preocupado. La silla fue empujada tan fuerte que se tambaleó sobre sus patas traseras y cayó al piso, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor, que voltearon a ver al trío—. Alfred... —se escuchó lejano, a través de una pared.

Mortalidad.

Inmortalidad.

¿Qué decidir? Estaba ardiendo, su mente gritaba con el horror oculto de la realidad.

Tener a Inglaterra para siempre, o casi siempre. Tenerlo por unos años, y disfrutarlo como pudiera: crecer, envejecer, morir juntos.

_Inglaterra. Inglaterra. Inglaterra._

—Estoy bien —dijo. Nadie le cree, siguen preguntando, tomándolo de los brazos y parándolo de la silla a la vez que hablan, gritaban, susurraban. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó los ojos—. Estoy bien.

Está pasando por un tormento, de esos que tienen el tamaño de un huracán. No quiere seguir sintiendo la duda carcomer su cabeza. O que se lleve su lógica, lejos, donde no podrá encontrarla.

Cerrando su estómago, mira a Francis.

—Quiero hablar contigo —murmuró cerca del francés para que solo él lo escuche—. Es sobre las manzanas.

* * *

Al abrir sus párpados esa mañana, los rayos de sol que entraban a raudales por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama le lastimaron los ojos. Entre cerrándolos, se llevó una mano a la altura de la frente para detener el brillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. El contorno de su mano, cuando la acercaba a su rostro, era diferente, como si estuvieran dos manos sobrepuestas, con los bordes borrosos, torneados, extraños. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que su vista volviera, pero cada vez que lo hacía su visión iba en decadencia, hasta el punto en que su extremidad se vio casi completamente nebulosa.

Asustado por su falta de visión, se sentó en la cama de golpe y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación, centrándose en sus amueblados, en las cortinas blancas, en el exterior de la ventana, y en los rayos del sol que se colaban por el vidrio. Borroso, todo estaba de la misma forma, siendo la única diferencia cuando las cosas estaban más cerca.

Así que esas son las consecuencias de la inmortalidad.

Genial. Simplemente genial, justo lo que quería.

Después de haberse alterado por la nuevas opciones, Francis había tratado de explicarle claramente la inmortalidad, aunque Alfred era bien consciente de lo que se estaba enfrentando. El peligro. Al final, decidiendo por la mortalidad, después de varios días, recibió sin quejas las manzanas suficientes para llegar al número límite. Cada mordida que daba a una manzana, formaban un nudo en su garganta que hacía que le costara tragar los restos masticados de la fruta.

Cuando solo le quedaba una vida para llegar a las cien —que era el número en donde los números desaparecían—, sintió como si fuera a devolver todas las manzanas comidas. Tragando la acidez que le había subido a la garganta, abrió la boca, y se alimentó de la manzana. Esperaba que su cuerpo sufriera de una transformación, que brillara, o algo así. No importaba lo extraño y poco lógico que podía llegar a ser, había presenciado cosas peores. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas fantásticas, y no es que no sintió nada, porque cuando la tragó, su cuerpo puso pesado, como si hubieran puestos rocas enormes sobre sus hombros. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, arriesgando con llevarlo al suelo. Por suerte, Canadá estaba atento, y le ayudó a mantenerse despierto y sobre sus dos pies.

Estaban aterrados. Hablaban, compartían información. Canadá, tartamudeando, regañaba a Francis, y éste le respondía algo relacionado con las manzanas, y que no tenía idea qué estaba ocurriendo, que no había pasado antes con ninguno de los llegados. Alfred intentó entender, darle un sentido a las palabras, pero éstas se escapaban, se deslizaban de su mente, entrando y saliendo sin parar.

El cuerpo de Canadá temblaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo y su mano estaba en la espalda de Alfred, ebullendo de calor.

Sin soportar el cansancio que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, Alfred cerró los ojos y apoyando su frente en el cuello de Canadá, susurró algo que ni él mismo entendió. Su boca se movía en contra de su voluntad, soltando, desparramando. No tenía las energías para detenerla.

Y luego se había despertado ahí, en esa habitación de rehabilitación. Sobre colchas blandas, sábanas blancas y un olor a enfermedad que le molestaba en las aletas de la nariz. Canadá estaba a su lado, aferrando su oso de peluche. En unos primeros instantes, no lo había visto, concentrado en el techo del cuarto y reparando que en los bordes de sus ojos se veía distorsionado. Canadá le dijo que lo lamentaba por la situación en la que lo habían puesto, y que no sabían qué le pasaba.

Riendo con amargura, Alfred había respondido que no se preocupara, que no era su culpa. Algo no había estado bien con él desde el principio de su existencia. Y no fue algo de lo que preocuparse en los siguientes días, porque a las horas de haber comido las manzanas, se sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado. Cargado de energía, ayudó en las tareas de Pentróm, como recoger más manzanas, y cuando finalizó, tirando de Canadá de la manga sin mano, lo llevó las tierras inexploradas de los bosques al otro lado del jardín de árboles solitarios.

Los días siguientes fueron una rutina similar. Reía, cantaba, socializaba, comía. Entonces llegó el bajón, cayendo de improviso un día cuando estaba junto a Canadá recolectando las manzanas que estaban al fondo del jardín. No recordaba nada más allá de imágenes y tactos, como las manos calientes de Canadá sosteniéndolo, después de eso, cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de su entorno, estaba acostando en la pieza de reposo, y visualizaba todo borroso.

En como una broma, de esas que no tienen gracia. La mortalidad, insatisfecha con sus apresuradas decisiones, le ha arruinado la visión. Sus ojos, esos que le ayudaron cuando tenía que elegir su comida, ya no funcionaban. Esas dos orbes que eran la parte más útil de su cuerpo. Se habían desecho. Conservaban su forma, pero ya no tenían propósito. Alfred tenía miedo, ¿y si volvía a desmayarse? cadas vez que despertaba de un ataque, su visión se había ido a un grado peor. Llegaría un momento en que no iba a poder diferenciar su mano del resto de su cuerpo, ni tampoco el ambiente que le rodeaba.

Histérico, empezó a tantear las mantas que le cubrían las piernas, tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre estas y sus manos, algo que por lo menos podía hacer a pesar de su ceguera. Los colores existían en su visual, ardientes, como si le gritaran de su existencia, se quedaban impresos en su mente. No olvidaría el color de las sábanas, tampoco el de la madera del piso y el de las cortinas. Parpadeó otro par de veces, esperanzado que con solo ese gesto, volvería a la normalidad.

No estaba funcionando, su vista seguía igual.

Ahogó un grito en su garganta.

No quiere quedarse ciego, perder su capacidad de apreciar lo que le rodea. La naturaleza, los árboles, las manzanas, las diferentes estaciones del año... Inglaterra. Todo se desvanecería. Los recuerdos de su mente no ayudarían porque eran débiles a los detalles. Tanto así, que no podía recordar los contornos del rostro de Inglaterra, o sus cejas, o su pelo rubio, el largo y el desorden de éste. Antes, no poder crear una imagen exacta de Inglaterra en sus recuerdos era un problema menor, pero ahora, con sus nuevas deficiencia, le aterra no poder volver a perderse en sus ojos verdes, amar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Quiere a Inglaterra, y no cuando vuelva a su hogar. Lo quiere ahora, en ese lugar, en ese momento. Que lo abrace, que lo bese. Necesita todo de él.

Antes de que se pierda en sí, una mano tocó su hombro. Alzando la cabeza por reflejo, trató de enfocar la vista en la figura borrosa que estaba parado al lado de la cama. Por los colores difusos que puede visualizar y destacar, está seguro que esa persona es Canadá. Pero no lo puede afirmar, Francis suele tener ese mismo tono de cabello. Levantó la mano y tanteando las ropas del llegado, reconoció las ropas del canadiense. Las manos le tiemblan, y le da vergüenza dejar entrever esa parte suya que es tan débil. Pero está aterrado, y con ese sentimiento dominando su pecho, el bochorno disminuye.

—Estás despierto —dijo con alivio el canadiense—.Qué alivio. Creímos que no te ibas a despertar de ésta —tomando la mano de Alfred, la dejó con la palma mirando hacia el techo y depositó un objeto cálido—. Toma. Cómelo, es una rebanada de pan.

Alfred manoseó el pan para dimensionar en su mente el tamaño de su comida. Por lo que podía sentir al tacto, era un pan simple, sin agregados. En realidad no importaba, no cuando el vacío en su estómago era tan masivo, que sentía que podía comerse el huerto de árboles solitarios, solo.

Sonrió.

—Gracias.

Mordió la rebanada de pan. Estaba crujiente en el exterior y suave en el interior. Entre sus labios, ese simple pan parecía comida de dioses, la fruta prohibida. El manjar de los manjares. Su cuerpo vibró por el placer producido al tragar, agradecido por la merienda. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pan había desaparecido.

Canadá se sentó en al silla que acompañaba a la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Alfred.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible. Casi no puedo ver —suspiró con una sonrisa acompañando sus labios—, pero no importa. Aún estoy vivo —por suerte, el optimismo siempre había sido una de sus muchas cualidades, la más destacable, solo que en los últimos tiempos lo ha dejado un poco apartado—, y es mejor que todo lo demás.

Cautivado por sus palabras, Canadá abrió la boca asombrado, pero no duró demasiado en ese estado, porque al rato siguiente sonrió entrecerrando los ojos con comprensión. Miró el muñón al final de su brazo.

—Tienes razón.

—Soy el héroe. Jamás de los jamases dejaré de tener la razón —respondió alejando los desdichados pensamientos de su ánimo—. Deberías de saberlo y tenerlo en tu razonamiento como una ley universal.

Reprimiendo la risa, Canadá apretó los labios inútilmente. Pequeños sonidos escaparon de todas maneras.

Cosas como esas, como la risa pura e inocente de Canadá, provocaba que los sentimientos Alfred se embotellaran en la bruma de la tranquilidad y la felicidad, rodeados por ésta sin la posibilidad de poder salir. De esa forma se sentía relajado, y a pesar de su terror inicial, éste se fue esfumando a medida que Canadá seguía intentando contener la risa.

—Lo siento —dijo Canadá entre regocijos entrecortados—, pero los héroes no existen. Solo son parte de nuestras antiguas leyendas.

Es dolorosamente obvio que Canadá se ha dado cuenta de su arrebato anterior, y no quiere mencionarlo. Pero esa parte suya es tierna, y Alfred tampoco quiere comentar algo al respecto. Es mejor así, dejarlo en un acuerdo tácito de silenciar la verdad.

Simulando estar herido por su respuesta, Alfred expresó un dolor desmesurado en su rostro.

—¡Claro que existen, es más, soy el más grande y maravilloso de todos!

—No te creo —dijo Canadá temblando por sus intentos de detener las carcajadas—. Estoy seguro que los héroes no existen.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los cachetes para demostrar su desacuerdo.

—Ya veremos si sigues no creyendo en ellos cuando un día casualmente te caigas de la cascada y te tenga que rescatar.

Canadá dejó de sonreír abruptamente.

—¿Qué yo qué?

* * *

Nunca antes en su vida se había detenido a analizar la estructura del maíz, y es que no había sido necesario en su diario vivir, pero ahora, con el sentido del tacto más sensible y con su único trabajo como recolector de mazorcas, se daba cuenta que los tallos de las plantas eran bastantes gruesos.

La oscuridad consumía todo los bordes y centros de su visión. No fue necesario otro ataque para que la luz de sus ojos se fuera consumiendo. En los días posteriores a sus desmayos, Alfred se dio cuenta que su capacidad de ver los colores se estaba haciendo nula a medida que pasaron los días. Canadá y Francis, con poca información a mano, intentaron detener su avance a la ceguera, pero en esas prácticas Alfred terminó varias veces peor que antes y terminaron por abandonar las pruebas.

Alfred tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo en el huerto de los árboles solitarios. Ponía en riesgo la seguridad de los otros allegados con la destrucción accidental de las manzanas, que se resbalaban de sus manos y, al tratar de encontrarlas y recogerlas, eran pisoteadas por sus pies. No reclamaron por las pérdidas de ellas, pero era tan dolorosamente obvio, que decidió una día pedirle a Francis un cambio. Ahora estaba con el maíz. Canadá, tan servicial como es, al saber que Alfred se iba a cambiar de trabajo, hizo lo mismo. Pero ese día no lo acompañaba, solo le ayudó a llegar al huerto y lo había abandonado, lo que fue extraño, porque siempre se quedaba cerca de él.

Eso no significaba que le fuera mejor con las mazorcas, que de alguna forma, igual se fugaban de sus dedos, hasta más que las manzanas. Pero no se corría peligro, no con esa comida que la minoría de los hospedados pedía.

Alzando las manos para registrar la posición de otra mazorca, movió sus manos delante de su cuerpo con desacierto.

—Estados Unidos —susurró una voz detrás de él.

Su corazón dio un doloroso salto. Su mente se desconectó deteniendo todos los movimientos posibles para su organismo. Esa voz, esa que tanto tiempo ha esperado, creyéndola un sueño, una ilusión. Sonó real, clara como la escasa luz del sol crepuscular.

Se giró lentamente, despertando del sopor.

—¿Arthur —dijo esperanzado—, en realidad eres tú?

—¿¡Arthur!? —gritó el inglés a todo pulmón, pasmado por la utilización del nombre— ¿A quién crees que le llamas así, imbécil? ese nombre lo deseché hace tiempo.

Era él. Estaba ahí. A su lado.

Boqueando como un pez, Alfred trató de pararse recto en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Arthur. Las palabras no venían a su boca, menos a su mente. Ésta era un desastre nebuloso que solo alcanzó a unir un par de letras que estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

—Estás aquí.

—Claro que estoy aquí, idiota. Si no fuera así no estaría hablando contigo.

Las ideas dieron vueltas en su cabeza, golpeando sus paredes, reduciéndolas a escombros. Entonces, como si la voz de Arthur fuera su mano salvadora, su cerebro se recobró, volviendo despejar las intenciones de sus acciones, gestos y palabras.

—No lo entiendo.

El silencio que le siguió fue rotundo. Aún alterado emocionalmente por la aparición de Arthur, Alfred avanzó unos pasos desacertados a favor de la voz, ambicioso por palpar la solidez del propietario. Su estabilidad se declinaba a favor de la locura mientras más tiempo Arthur pasaba sin hablar.

—¿Qué? —respondió por fin.

El clima era húmedo y frío. El sol pronto se ocultaría y la noche caería sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Otro silencio, más largo que el anterior.

—Quería odiarte para siempre por dejarme de nuevo —el tono avergonzado de Arthur fue música para sus oídos. Se trasladó otros pasos más cerca—, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de ti... yo... quiero decir...

Y ahí estaba. Su rostro siendo explorado por sus manos. Seguía suave, calientes a pesar del ambiente. Alfred dejó su imaginación volar lejos, creyendo que su compañero seguía tan pálido como la última vez que le vio. Pero el placer fue fugaz, desapareciendo despiadadamente, dejando la necesidad imperiosa de más. Arthur, tomando ambas manos, las alejó de su piel.

—No te esfuerces. Lo entiendo —Alfred trataba de que no se esforzara, pero a Arthur le había sonado como un desafío.

—¿Quién te crees dándome órdenes?

—¡Estoy tratando de ayudar!

—Eres pésimo ayudando... —se quejó Arthur entre gemidos—. Lo que sea... lo que trato de decir... bueno... lo que quiero decir es que... ¡Ah, demonios, qué frustrante!

Una parte de Alfred se rió. No importaba el tiempo que estuvieran separados, cuánto hubiera cambiado desde su último encuentro, Arthur seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de las adversidades. Él extrañó todo eso, y más.

—En serio, Arthur —respondió restándole importancia. Quería escucharlo decir cosas lindas, pero eso era tan insignificante comparado con su necesidad de tocarlo, que lo dejó pasar—, si no puedes no es necesario. Estoy bien con eso. Mejor entremos a la casa de Francis, está anocheciendo y no quiero que te...

—Te extrañé...

Sus manos ardían, quemaban como las lenguas de las llamas. No quería en contra de sus deseos por más tiempo. Hacerlo era estar en el infierno. Volvió a llevar sus manos al rostro de Arthur, tratando de hacer una imagen mental de lo que tocaba. Cuando llegaba a sus mejillas, de nuevo las manos de su compañero le detuvieron, pero no lo alejaron. Apretando las manos frías sobre las suyas, Arthur lo acercó.

—Sinceramente, pensaba que ibas a correr como una gallina antes de poder decirlo —soltó Alfred, nervioso por el movimiento inusual del inglés.

—Lo estás arruinando.

—Sí, lo siento. —agarrando el brazo de Arthur, tiró de su amante para rodearlo con sus brazos y así poder sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Había extrañado esa calidez, el olor de su cabello, y el contorno de sus labios al besarlo. Contradiciendo sus deseos más profundos, se alejó de la boca de su amante—. Lo siento —repitió, esta vez disculpándose por el beso—, me iba a volver loco si no lo hacía.

Arthur agachó la mirada, intentando que Alfred no pudiera ver su sonrojo a pesar de su ceguera y todavía así fallando estrepitosamente. Por otro lado, Alfred al no escuchar respuesta de su compañero, se empezó a preocupar de no haber elegido las palabras correctas.

—¿Arthur?

El británico tartamudeó algo, puede que una frase, que Alfred no pudo unir a ninguna idea en concreto. Tanteando a ciegas, llevó sus manos desde la espalda al rostro acalorado de su compañero y le levantó la cabeza con suavidad. No recordaba como eran sus ojos, pero seguro estaban más verdes que nunca.

—Arthur, repite lo que dijiste, —dándose cuenta que había parecido una orden, y a sabiendas que su amante odiaba ser forzado, le agregó—... por favor.

—Gordinflón idiota —siseó Arthur sin dejar de estar avergonzado. Lo sintió moverse y pensando que se alejaría, aumentó el agarre sobre su mandíbula, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Su amante suspiró derrotado y avergonzado desde su cuello hasta las raíces de su cabello, desvió la mirada y susurró—... Te extrañé ¿Feliz?, déjame ir.

Sonriendo, Alfred escarbó entre las palabras de Arthur, y el hecho de que en verdad no estaba intentando escaparse de entre sus manos y se percató con rugiente felicidad que Arthur, con sus palabras, no podía ir más en contra de los ideales de su cuerpo. No intentaba escapar, lo que intentaba era acercarse más al él.

—Eres hermoso —dejó escapar, el amor siendo preso en cada sílaba pronunciada.

—Me lo has dicho antes.

Se acercó a besar sus párpados, sus mejillas, ambas dos veces, su frente, las comisuras de sus labios, su boca, su barbilla y por último su nariz. Degustaba el sabor de su piel, queriendo más de ese sabor adictivo. Su droga personal.

—Hermoso. Grandioso. Esplendido —murmuró cuando abandonó su recorrido por el rostro abochornado de Arthur, sin alejarse demasiado de su cara—. Increíble. Perfecto. Irreemplazable. Precioso...

—Detente —susurró su compañero con la voz ahogada en emoción contenida.

—Lo haré cuando empieces a creerme.

—Si dejaras de ser tan dramático...

—Arthur... —le cortó Alfred, sonriendo tan ampliamente que las mejillas le duelen, pero aún así no puede dejar de hacerlo— te amo.

—Y-y eso por qué.. —exclamó casi gritando, después de eso, bajando el tono de su voz y ocultando su rostro de la manos intrépidas de Alfred, dijo— t-tan repentino.

—Se me acabaron los sinónimos.

Era mentira. Podía seguir toda la noche, por una semana entera. Decir cada cosa que amaba de él, remarcarla e incluso tomar las partes malas y hacerlas ver como si fueran algo bello, hermoso. Solo por él.

—No lo arruines... —gruñó enrabiado Arthur— no... espera... ya lo arruinaste.

Ignorando sus réplicas y reclamos poco bien argumentados, Alfred juntó sus labios en otro beso más lento que el anterior. Arthur no tardó en responder a las demandas de la lengua de Alfred, dejando pasar a la calidez. Ahogando en su garganta un gemido de felicidad, Alfred desesperadamente recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de su compañero, intentando memorizar los contornos, los escalofríos y sus movimientos, dejando cada nuevo descubrimiento como un tesoro para sus recuerdos.

—-Me pregunto cómo será cuando me confieses tu amor eterno e inmenso, Arthur.

—Deja de joderla cada vez más —le advirtió—. Y me llamo Inglaterra, no Arthur.

No había terminado su inspección anterior. Alejándose de su rostro lo suficiente para dejarle espacio a sus manos, siguió sonriendo abiertamente. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas, aún calientes a pesar de la baja temperatura, por la esquina de los ojos, la cien, y por último la frente, donde la piel bajo su tacto dejó de ser suave y se convirtió súbitamente en rugosa, áspera y hundida.

—Tienes algo en la fren...

—Francia me dejó al tanto de tu ceguera.

Descendió sus palmas.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Era indudable que Arthur tenía consciencia de su problema, y debió de hacerse evidente cuando le vio bracear como perdido cuando lo estaba buscando. Frunciendo sutilmente el ceño, Alfred orientó su mirada a donde, figuraba, estaba los ojos verdes de Arthur observándolo.

—Ah, eso —respondió algo demasiado serio para su gusto—. Nos sorprendió a todos. Aún no sabemos por qué ha pasado —recordó la angustia del susto inicial—. Canadá me explicó que cuando eres mortal, el cuerpo no sana de forma inmediata. Él lo pudo comprobar cuando su mano no volvió a crecer, pero mi caso fue diferente, porque no estaba herido cuando comí las manzanas.

—Así que ahora eres un indefenso mortal.

—Sí mortal. No indefenso.

—¿Cómo fue?

¿Qué cómo fue? Aterrador. Doloroso. Nuevo. Vital. ¿Cómo darle a entender todo eso a Arthur en pocas palabras? ¿Cómo hacerle entender la combinación de sentimientos que llegaban con saber que se era vulnerable a la muerte? ¿Qué las decisiones, una vez que las tomabas, no volverían a darte otro camino más que el escogido? No podía darle una buena referencia, usara la palabra que usara. Decidió por algo simple.

—Intenso. Cuando terminé de comer las manzanas me desmayé. Me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero aparte de eso, el resto se ha sentido bien —riendo entre dientes, señaló a sus ojos que miraban al vacío—. A excepción de la visión.

—... Estados Unidos, no sé si lo sabes pero ser inmortal implica...

—¿Envejecer? —lo interrumpió, queriendo mostrarle que vislumbraba en qué se había metido—, sí, lo supe por Francis.

—Y no solo eso. Enfermarte, tener un accidente mortal... quedarte ciego. Todo es parte del regalo —enumeró enterrando un dedo cada vez que nombraba una desgracia. Suspirando, Arthur negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que hayas tomado la decisión con sabiduría.

Sonriendo culpable, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sinceramente, la decisión la había tomado tan rápido, que se sorprendía sí mismo a veces de las vueltas que le había dado a la idea de la mortalidad antes de llegar a la conclusión de tomarla. Aceptando todos sus inconvenientes y peligros. La hizo suya, parte de él.

—Si con sabiduría te refieres a que me hice mortal en cuanto supe que se podía, entonces sí.

Arthur no lucía satisfecho con su respuesta, juntando sus cejas en respuesta. Cruzándose fieramente de brazos, y destilando palabras ácidas, lo regañó. Sin querer escuchar más de las diatribas de Arthur, Alfred raptó el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos de nuevo y lo estrechó contra el suyo, logrando su propósito. Arthur selló los labios desconcertado, y antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, juntó sus frentes.

—Arthur, llévame a casa.

* * *

—Así que lo encontrarse —oyó Alfred reclamar a Francis cuando él y Arthur entraron en el salón principal. Podía sentir los pasos de alguien más en la habitación aparte de ellos tres. Eran suaves y casi insonoros—. Hace tiempo que no estabas por aquí, así que esperé que te perdieras. Por desgracia, el día no está a mi favor.

No estaba acostumbrado a caminar por la casa sin sostener la mano de Canadá, quien le ayudaba a subir y bajar las escaleras tanto como salir y entrar, o recorrer las diferentes salas y pasillos. Así que cuando Arthur separó su mano de la suya, no pudo evitar tratar de atraparla y tropezar en el intento. El suelo de madera no le dio una buena bienvenida a su cara.

Antes, ese tipo de imperfecciones le harían tallar su rostro en vergüenza. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dejado de visualizar incluso los colores de las cosas, que las caídas llegaron a ser comunes, algo diario. Si antes Canadá era el único que le ayudaba, posteriormente, los otros humanos participaron en ayudarlo. Había otras personas que estaban peor que él, pero en un hogar como la casa de Francis, la ayuda en comunidad era muy común y siempre había una mano de sobra, que estirada, esperaba a quien la tomara.

Tomándolo por el brazo derecho, Canadá lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias, Canadá.

—¿Quién? —preguntó su amante aún socorriéndolo en sostenerse sobre sus pies.

—Oh, Arthur —se apresuró en corregir. Dudaba que Arthur se acordara de Canadá. Él mismo se olvidó de la existencia de ese humano hasta que lo vio sentado en el comedor—. Eras tú. Te confundí con otra persona.

—¿Quién es Canadá? —siguió insistiendo Arthur.

—¿Son celos los que escucho? —se mofó Francis sin piedad. Alfred se lo puede imaginar riéndose de Arthur ladinamente—. Es el compañero inseparable de Alfred, pasan todo las veinticuatro horas juntos, hasta puedo asegurar que duermen en el mismo cuarto.

El inglés dejó de ayudarlo, desencadenando que se balanceara sobre sus pies, sin juicio de su posición, antes de recuperar la razón y saber dónde estaba el piso, el techo y sus dos acompañantes.

—Estados Unidos.

Alfred se alertó por la voz siseante de Arthur. Alzando las manos, las agitó en negación, a pesar de que Francis no decía mentiras.

—No es como tu crees, nosotros solo... —lo interrumpió la carcajada de Francis. Confundido Alfred se preguntó en qué demonios lo estaba metiendo el francés. Si fue aliado en el pasado con Arthur, debía descifrar que cuando se enoja es momento de correr, y en su estado se ciego eso no era probable.

—Son unos niños. Por suerte, el maestro del amor está aquí para instruirlos —Francis se acercó a Alfred y posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho—. Inglaterra, ¿de verdad crees que Alfred te iba a traicionar cuando lloraba a cada momento que quería verte?

La sangre caliente de Alfred se acumuló en sus mejillas.

—¡No estaba llorando!

Estaba siendo sincero. No había llorando, no había derramado una sola lágrima, y por más que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, lograba mantenerlas dentro de sus ojos. Pero había cierta veracidad en el habla de Francis. Había necesitado la presencia de Arthur, y había pensado cada momento que podía en ella, cayendo sucesivamente en las garras de los recuerdos.

—Y Alfred —prosiguió Francis palmeando su escápula—, el idiota de aquí ha pasado años detrás de tí... ¿en necesario que diga más? —suspirando, se separó de Alfred—. Creo que está más que claro.

Antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decirle algo al francés, se oyeron unos pasos —esta vez sin ser juego de la imaginación de Alfred—, entrar en el perímetro que estaban los tres. No pudo saber quién era hasta que Canadá dijo que lamentaba por llegar tarde, pero fue a algo importante. Alfred, parado en solitario, su brazo fue firmemente sostenido por el de Canadá.

Francis se rió.

—Es mejor que no hagas eso, Matthew. Los dos burros de aquí creen que todos somos como ellos.

—¿Cómo ellos? —preguntó confuso Canadá.

—Cállate Francia —respondió Arthur amargamente. Alfred se cuestionó si estaría sonrojado—. No le hagas caso, Canadá, el imbécil no sabe lo que dice —las manos su salvador dejaron su brazo y fueron remplazadas por otras más firmes—. Afirma saber lo que es el amor.

—¿Se ha enamorado? —exclamó Canadá sorprendido.

—¿Eh? —Francis sonaba atrapado. Alfred celebró internamente la inteligencia de Arthur para desviar el tema—... bueno... no exactamente enamorarme, pero...

Mientras Canadá y Francis discutían detalles del amor, con el francés tratando de explicarle con sus mejores palabras los diferentes amores, Arthur arrastró a Alfred lejos de los dos, tirando de él por pasillos que Alfred no pudo meter en el pequeño mapa mental que poseía. Iba por el pasillo que daba al comedor cuando Arthur paró su caminata y por lo tanto Alfred también.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En una habitación. Está desmantelada así que no tiene dueño.

¿En una habitación abandonada? ¿En qué momento habían llegado a esa parte de la casa? Alfred sospechaba que Arthur conocía más la estructura de ese hogar que Francis, pero no los expresó en voz alta. Además de los jadeos de Arthur, no podía oír nada más, cuando lo normal era escuchar los pasos de otros humanos al otro lado de la puerta, aunque pasaran lejos de la habitación. La madera suena bastante.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Arthur dejó escapar aire con exageración.

—Si seguía mirándole la cara a ese bastardo me iba a volver mortal.

Riendo por el chiste, Alfred consideró que Arthur no intuía que tenía conocimientos de su estado.

—Pero si eres mortal.

Sorprendido, Arthur tartamudeó.

—¿¡C-cómo lo s-sabes!?

—No es tan complicado diferenciarlos una vez que has sido ambos. No importa si estás ciego —respondió llevando su mano libre a la que le sostenía la otra y recorriendo el brazo de Arthur, la llevó hasta su cuello y luego a sus ojos, donde acarició el borde de éstos—. Vejez —tocó el lugar de su frente donde la piel dejaba de ser lisa. Una cicatriz—. Heridas sin sanar. ¿Desde cuándo que estás así?

Arthur, repeliendo su análisis, se alejó.

—No preguntes cuando sabes la respuesta.

—Quería asegurarme.

—Idiota.

Las emociones estaban desgarrando su pecho. No podía mantener su ser lejos de Arthur. Felicidad. Traición. Añoranza. Estaba enojado con él por no decirle sobre la enfermedad, por ocultar su mortalidad. Pero eran más fuertes los otros sentimientos, como ese que gritaba que lo besara, o ese otro que le rogaba que lo volviera a abrazar hasta cansarse. También estaba la duda: ¿Arthur estaba enojado, también? ¿Sabía tanto o más que Alfred sobre Pentróm?

—Así que... —dijo Alfred, arriesgándose al golpe—, fuiste aliado de Francis.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Dejémoslo así —respondió brusco. Alfred pensaba en que algo realmente malo debió de pasar entre el francés y el inglés para que se odiaran tanto—. Y deja de llamarlo Francis.

—Ese es su nombre.

—No. Es Francia

—¿Por qué niegas todo lo que tengas que ver con ser humano? —exclamó Alfred sintiéndose molesto, una chispa que no logró encender el fuego—. Por pensamientos como esos me ocultaste tu enfermedad, ¡Me podrías haber dicho!, no era tan complicado explicarlo.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Me gustaría saberlas —Alfred bajó el tono de su voz. Suspirando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza—, por favor.

Arthur no respondió inmediatamente.

—Tenía miedo —dejó escapar cortando con el silencio y la tensión del aire—, estaba seguro... no. Estoy seguro de que Pentróm es algo más que el nombre de esta casa, de este lugar —explicó. La mano en su brazo tiró para abajo—. Sentémonos.

—Arthur.

—Inglaterra, me llamo Inglaterra.

Palpando para saber la localización de la pared, una vez que la encontró apoyó la espalda contra ella y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Escuchando atentamente, oyó a Arthur moverse por la habitación antes de sentarse junto a él. Alfred no podía saber lo que estuvo buscando, pero tampoco le preguntó, quería saber la historia de Arthur rápido.

—Hay un cartel al otro lado de la cascada que dice Pentróm. Pensé que Pentróm no era el verdadero nombre del área que lo rodeaba, sino que del mundo entero en el que vivimos. La casa era solo la meta de partida. Tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Roma antes de que desapareciera. Estaba en lo cierto, todo lo que se encuentre en esta casa, va a pertenecer a los primeros humanos. Pero no entiendo quién los puso aquí, ni con qué propósito.

—Estás afirmando que este mundo...

Arthur lo negó a pesar de que Alfred no terminara de expresar su idea.

—Es real, como tú y yo. Pero hay algo de diferente, en la forma en que vivimos, que no tiene que ver con la realidad. Pensé... que si arreglábamos las imperfecciones... desapareceríamos. Porque no estamos hechos para ser felices. Así que oculté la enfermedad, esperando que no te contagiaras. Cuando empezaste a manifestar los síntomas...

Arthur necesita cerrar su boca y temer menos al futuro. Era mejor vivir que soñar qué pudo ser, después de todo. Entrelazando sus dedos y traspasando su calor y amor para que no volviera a tener dudas, Alfred ahuecó el rostro de Arthur en su mano libre.

—Si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, que así sea. Prefiero ser capas de sentirte, tocarte, que no haber caído enfermo y poder ver —se sinceró—. No me arrepiento, esperaba que tú tampoco.

Arthur vale más que su vista. Más que cualquier vida inmortal.

Se alejó de su tacto.

—Quién se está arrepintiendo, idiota.

Soltando la mano de Alfred, la coló por detrás de su cuello y le hizo bajar el rostro. Alfred jadeó ante la intensidad del beso. Era desesperado, rápido, desbordante de revelaciones antes ocultas. Arthur lo amaba. No lo ha expresado en palabras, pero su cuerpo es más honesto, apretándose contra el suyo, dejándole sentir cada parte de él. Respondiendo con ferocidad, Alfred atacó la boca de su amante, metiendo las manos bajo la ropa y descubriendo más piel suave que en partes estaba desfigurada con cicatrices.

Jadeando sorprendido por el atrevimiento de las manos americanas, Arthur abrió la boca, y Alfred, al igual que muchas veces antes, no desperdició la oportunidad de avanzar con su lengua. La mano en su cabeza apretó sus mechones de cabello, perdida en el placer. Lo normal, en las reglas de Arthur, era parar en esas etapas del beso, que amenazaban con llegar a algo más serio, pero ese no fue el caso. Ahora utilizaba ambas manos, estaba sentado sobre su regazo y gemía en respuesta a las caricias.

—¿Vamos a tener sexo en el piso? —preguntó contra sus labios—. Prefiero la cama, es blanda.

—¿Sexo? —respondió Arthur confuso por la bruma del placer.

—O hacer el amor. Francis lo llama de las dos formas —ante el silencio aturdido de Arthur se acordó que hubo un tiempo que él tampoco supo darle un nombre a los deseos de su cuerpo. Mientras se lo explicaba, podía sentir la vergüenza creciendo en su compañero—. Así que... dónde está tu pieza. Si aún no tienes podemos ir a la mía.

No le importaba ir rápido después de la reconciliación, incluso si no tuvieron una. Las exigencias de su cuerpo solo podían ser atendidas por Arthur y habían estado esperando por demasiado tiempo.

—Estamos en la mía —Arthur respondió apresurado.

—¿Eh?, pero dijiste...

—Mentí. No quería parecer pervertido como ese otro estúpido. Y no sabía que íbamos a terminar así...—enmudeciendo imprevistamente, Arthur se sobresaltó cuando el sonido de muchos pasos hizo eco en la noche. Afuera de la casa—. Algo está pasando —levantándose, Arthur desapareció de entre sus brazos. Oyó sus pasos alejarse—. Puedo ver antorchas... son humanos, muchos de ellos.

Alfred estaba levantado en menos de un segundo, ignorando la descoordinación en sus miembros que eso le provocó, avanza hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Arthur. Su mano estirada es tomada y llevaba a un espacio de la habitación por donde entra viento frío. La ventana. Alfred apoya la palma de sus manos en el marco y presta atención al alboroto. Puede oír a los otros humanos de la casa hacer lo mismo que él y Arthur. Asustados y nerviosos observan acercarse a los extraños.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó.

—No puedo contarlos a todos.

De un momento para otros, el tiempo parece detenerse cuando los otros humanos detienen la marcha. Alfred desea fervientemente poder ver en ese momento. ¿Serán bueno o serán malvados? ¿Qué tan grande era la masa de personas que ocasionó que la casa entera entrara en estado de estrés silencioso?

Toma la mano de Arthur y la estruja contra la suya. Él no se opone a pesar de la presión.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurre.

—Se han detenido —murmuró Arthur sin querer querer romper la tensión—. Uno de los suyos de está acercando, tiene una bandera blanca. Francia ha salido de la casa a su encuentro... Hablan.

—No suenan peligrosos.

—Las apariencias engañan —más silencio. La casa lentamente comenzó a cobrar vida como los hospedados se relajaron y murmuraban entre ellos—. Francis los está invitando a pasar. Son tantos que no van a caber en la casa, ¿en qué mierda estará pensando?

—¿Crees que sean contagiados?

—No lo sé, y aunque lo sean no quiere decir que son de confianza.

Alfred se encogió de hombros, y cerrando la ventana mientras empujaba a Arthur contra la pared, sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Lo averiguaremos mañana —dijo pasando sus manos por la ropa de Arthur. Besó castamente sus labios—. Tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparnos.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Y fin, como lo prometí (no soy la mejor con los finales). La incógnita sobre qué es Pentróm no puede ser resuelta, pero por lo menos Alfred pudo sobrellevar la enfermedad. Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
